In For a Penny, In For a (Few) Million
by warrior of the nile
Summary: Tony walks into the building confidently, as if he owns it. When Rocco greets him, he plays along, as he always does. The plan is get in and get out. He's lost track on how many times he has done this before. But then Rocco shows him the 'specimen' and Tony stares. He has a bad feeling about this. Or, where no good deed goes unpunished. Especially not Tony's.
1. Chapter 1

**Tigger warning: non con/ dub con**. This fic does a rape scene in the first chapter, as well as dub con in the others. The dub con comes in because there is magical slavery in here, which, forcing his submission. See the end of the chapter for more details and the prompt I wrote this from.

* * *

Tony gives an internal shudder as he walks through the doors. He hates doing this. No matter how much it helps and no matter how many times he comes, he can never stop that first shudder. After that, he locks his emotions down. True emotions have no place here. People only need to see what they expect. And what these people expect is Arrogant, Playboy, Spoiled Brat Tony Stark TM. They can never know what he is really feeling.

"Ah Mr Stark," Rocco greets happily. Rocco isn't his real name of course. You don't go long in this business by using your real name. That's the stupidest move you can make. Or one of them, "Welcome," the man's mouth smiles, but his smile is vicious and his eyes greedy, "So glad you could make it."

Tony gives a shark smile in return. "What can I say my man. You know my tastes so well."

Rocco leers at him. "I certainly do," he leads Tony to the group of men gathered already, "We know our Mr Stark likes them young and gorgeous, don't we men?"

The groups laughs crudely.

"Every genius needs his quirks," Tony smirks right back at them.

"Yes, our Mr Stark likes to use them and pass them on for something fresh."

"Fresh is the best," he says, smirk growing.

"Ah, that it is. And speaking of which, I have a special specimen I have been saving just for you Mr Stark. I know how you like the real freaks."

"Exotic," Tony comments, "why buy a lion when I can come to you."

"No chance of your pretty face being eaten this way, eh?"

"Exactly."

Rocco leads Tony through the cages that are mostly empty right now. Some are filled, their occupants chained, drugged and naked. Most are curled into themselves. They watch with vacant eyes as they pass. One girl catches his eye. She can't be anymore than fourteen with pale skin and purple eyes. He takes a step closer to here, examining her. She whimpers as he does.

Tony notices the whip marks are her back. "Having some trouble controlling this one?" he asks idly.

Rocco joins him. The girl shrinks back more. "This little freak? She can control air. Killed three of my men bringing her in before they could inject her," he sneers at the girl.

"Elemental huh? Interesting," he speculates.

"Not near as interesting as the one I am about to show you," he leads them away, "But I'll tell you want. If you like this one, I'll throw in the girl to make a deal."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Sounding confident are we?"

"As you said Mr Stark, I know your taste."

They stop, not at another cage, but at a small stage. The specimen, as Rocco put it, is already there. He is chained heavier than usual. Shackles connect both his triceps and wrists, pulling them tightly above his head. If he could, he would be on his tip toes. As his, both his feet and his thighs are chained to the floor, spread obscenely wide. No question as to why. A collar rests on his neck, with seemingly no other purpose but to look good.

Tony swallows. Also no question as to why this one is 'exotic'. His skin is a deep, gorgeous blue. Lines run all along his body in intriguing patterns. Small curved horns stick out of black wavy hair that comes down past his shoulders. Bright red eyes stare off into the distance, unfocused. Tony steps closer, but there is no reaction.

"What a prize, no?"

"What a prize indeed. How much is he on?"

"We had to give him three times the amount as usual. This one is particularly resistant to it," Rocco walks right up to him and runs a hand along his thigh. There is a slight tilt of his head and a soft noise around the red ball gag in his mouth. "It makes him extra pliable."

"How did you find it?"

"That's the lucky part! It was living in an abandoned warehouse. Easiest pick we ever had. It was so weak it barely put up a fight."

"Good thing too," Tony agrees, "It looks strong."

"That's why we have it tied up like we do."

"Really?" he wiggles his eyebrows, "I thought there was another purpose involved."

Rocco gives a hearty laugh. "Oh yes, there is another reason indeed. Have to make sure everyone can see the goods," he leers. "My boys even made these shackles especially for it. Normally you know I use regular silver ones. But this one," he moves his hand possessively up, "This one, I had gold ones made. It makes it more aesthetically pleasing."

"That is does," Tony agrees pleasantly. The gold does set of his dark blue skin quite nicely.

"So what do you say Mr Stark, are you interested?"

The specimen seems to jump at the sound of Tony's name. He obviously recognized it. Great.

"A fine thing like this? You know I am. How much are we talking here."

"Well now, you know I have a few other fine men who are interested in the exotic, but you are always my favorite Mr Stark, for you I'm going to make you a deal. Give me ten million and he's all yours."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Ten million is it? That's a little high, even for you isn't it? How about five million. After all, you said yourself that this was such an easy find. Not cost to you surely."

"Only five? For this fine specimen," Rocco moves his hand farther up to fondle his cock and balls, "Surely you are not trying to rob me Mr Stark. I know some men who would not even question my ten."

"Ah, but they aren't your favorite now, are they? Who else gives you such good business. Now, I can see why you would think five is unreasonable. I'll give you six and remember, you promised the girl as well."

"And after all the trouble I had making sure no one else sampled it?" Rocco asks slyly.

Tony laughs. "Why Rocco, you _do_ know my tastes. Seven then."

Rocco sighs as if he is sacrificing a great deal. "For you Mr Stark, I will go down to eight. That includes the girl as well," he says, "and one other little thing."

"And what's that?" Tony inquires cautiously.

"Oh, nothing like that. We would just like a show before you leave. I did say this one was untested after all. We want to know how it rides, even if we can't be the ones sampling it."

Tony pretends to think about it before sighing. "You drive a hard bargain, but fine. Eight million for both of the specimens and a show to go with it."

Rocco shakes Tony's hand. "Always a pleasure doing business with you Mr Stark. I'll gather the men, no use moving it when it's tied up so pretty. Then we will leave you to yours." He walks away, back to the entrance of the building, leaving Tony alone.

He walks up to the mutant and runs his hands along his body, seemingly examining it. He jumps. "Shh," Tony whispers, quiet enough that the cameras can't hear him, "I have to do this, but I'll get you out of here soon."

He whimpers.

"I know. I need you to relax."

He trembles.

"Shh," he runs a hand softly down his back, "I know, but this is the only way." He continues to run a hand along his back, hoping it helps some, but knowing nothing is going to really help this situation. Kindness is sometimes just another cruelty. He hears footsteps approaching and looks up.

"Starting without us?" Rocco smirks.

"I would never," Tony mocks back, "I was just getting acquainted before I began."

The men gathered there all laugh.

Tony begins to touch the mutant again, only this time in a decisively sexual manner. He starts at the throat, moving his hand down over the collar to his collar bones. He steps around and gives one a quick lick. The mutant startles. The men laugh. Running his hands up and down his sides, goose bumps form in his wake. Sensitive. Raking his nails gently across skin provides another shiver. He runs his hands down to strong thighs next, scratching softly at the lined skin. Apparently it is just as tender as any other human because he starts to scrim under the touch.

He traces lines back up to his nipples, playing with them. The noises he makes are soft and aroused now. Tony can tell he likes it because his cock is growing hard. He trails his hands back down again, avoiding his cock, but playing with his balls instead. That gets a jerk of the hips and a long whine. Tony continues until there is another jerk, then he moves his hand up to play with the crown on the cock. The mutant is panting around the gag now. Drool drips from his chin and down his torso. It looks as if it is going through a maze, running along the lines of his body.

Individually, the lines are sensitive as well, Tony finds out when he traces one up to his nipples again. He gives a sharp tug to one of them that draws out a sharp gasp. As one hand continues to play with his nipples, the other moves down to his ass.

It is nice and full and firm under Tony's hand. He let's his hand roam over it before sliding between his cheeks. There is no need to part them much because of the position he is in. Gently he runs a finger over the hole. The mutant jumps as far as he is able to and shakes his head. Tony does it again and again and again. All the while he plays with a nipple, then his balls, then the perineum and back again.

Casually, so none of the others notice, he adds lube to his fingers. Then he slips a finger inside. It is tight and cool, not at all what he was expecting. Normally this is the hottest part of the process. He moves his finger in and out as the mutant shakes his head and gasps. He can't get away from his fingers, no matter how he tries. Tony adds another and there is a long, high cry. He spreads his fingers, searching. When there is a violent jerk of his hips, Tony grins. Found it.

Tony continues the stretching, occasionally playing with the prostate under his fingers. The mutant is much more responsive now, as is the crowd in front of him. His own cock aches within the confines of his trousers. He unzips it with a sigh of relief before pulling it out and thrusting it in the stretched hole all in one go.

The mutant screams. Tony sets a fast pace, leaving no time for the body in front of him to adjust. He moves in and out in strong strokes, skin slapping skin each time he pushes in fully. His movements rock them both back and forth. Tony gripping his hips tightly. Then he reaches around with one hand and strokes the cock in time with his own thrusts.

He can hear the mutant sobbing now and the men jeering, but he ignores them. This has nothing to do with them. All he needs to focus on is the tight coolness around him, writhing under his touch. The coolness is just enough that is stops him from reaching his release too soon. Then there is a loud cry and Tony's hand feels the cool wetness of come.

As the mutant rides through his orgasm, he claps around Tony, triggering his own. He comes with a loud grunt, holding hips in place so he comes into the hole. When he pulls out, semen runs down the mutants leg in another contrast of color.

Tony tucks himself away and steps down off the stage. Rocco claps. "Very well Mr Stark, we all know what we are missing now. Any chances you might be persuaded to share?"

"Sorry Rocco, I never was good at sharing. It comes with the title of only child."

"Especially one as rich as you eh? Oh well. One can only hope. Come into the office while my boys prepare your specimens for you." They walk away, taking a turn at another corner instead of going towards the front. When they arrive, Rocco pulls out another cuff. "Now we can agree that that is one special freak, yes?"

"Of course we can, I'm paying eight million for it."

"Oh Mr Stark," Rocco laughs, "as if that is not pocket change for you. But no, the price is not the point. I am aware that you like to use your freaks for a little while and then pass them on to someone else, But I'm not sure I feel right about you doing that to the blue freak."

"Oh?" he raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Yes," he nods, "A man such as yourself needs a permanent freak to take care of your needs. Not to say you can't always come back for more," he adds, "but you need a full time freak and this is just the one to keep."

"And how do you suppose that?"

"The shackles my boys made for it? It's not only the color that varies, it's the controlling properties as well. The standard shackles make them docile and suppress their powers, mimicking our drugs. These ones do more than that. With this cuff," he shows it off, "an owner can have complete control over their freak. It allows you have the perfect slave."

"Really now? That is quite the accomplishment."

"Indeed it is. And because it is, I'm going to save it for the special ones. It's more expensive to make, but the cost is worth it. As long as you wear this cuff, you have complete control over _everything_ it does."

"Everything huh? And what else? I can see a master showman when I see one. There's another special feature isn't there?"

Rocco's smirk grows. "Yes there is. This is a permanent cuff. Once someone puts it on, they own the freak for life."

"Ah, so _this_ is why I have bought the perfect freak," Tony draws, "You already had all of this planned out," he accuses lightly.

Rocco spreads his hands, "What can I say? I want to make sure my best customer is well satisfied."

"And you aren't afraid that I won't come back if I am finally satisfied with this freak?"

"A man such as yourself? Oh no, not at all Mr Stark, not at all. Now, do we have a deal still?"

"As if I could refuse."

"Then I insist I see you put the cuff on, then you are free to go and enjoy," he leers.

Tony leers right back. "Naturally." He shrugs the jacket off and unbuttons the shirt enough to free his arm. He slips the cuff on his tricep and puts his suit back in order. The metal is cool, but it seems to burn against his skin.

"The usual form of payment Mr Stark?"

"The money is being transferred as we speak."

"Good and the usual form of transportation?"

"My driver will be loading them in the limo as soon as your boys do their job."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you Mr Stark."

"You as well Rocco. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do."

The other man smirks. "I am sure you do. Feel free to bring the freak back for another show next time you come," he adds, lust dancing in his eyes.

Tony just smirks at the man and walks out of the building. Happy is waiting for him, as was to be expected. "Mr Stark," he greets, "everything is ready to go."

"Great, let's rock and roll then." He slides into his limo and closes the door. Happy wastes no time in leaving. Inside are the two mutants, chained up to prevent them from running. The blue mutant is still too drugged up to be much aware of anything, so Tony feels safe with starting with the girl first.

But first, he removes that damn ball gag from his mouth. It comes away with strands of spit. He doesn't close it all the way. Shit. Slowly he reaches out and rubs his jaw line. No sign of damage that he can feel. They probably just had it in too long then. Assholes. He notes with disgust that his come is dried on the mutants leg. Fuck.

He has to take a deep breath so he doesn't throw up. He still has a job to do, no time for breakdowns. The girl is curled into a corner, watching him with wide, scared eyes. They seem to glow with trapped power. He stops outside of touching distance and sits down. "I know that you aren't going to believe me yet, but it's going to be alright."

She doesn't respond.

"You are safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."

Silence.

"Have you ever heard of Charles Xavier."

A flicker of recognition.

"I'm taking you to his school now. You'll be safe there. Charles is a kind man, he won't let anyone hurt you again."

She continues to stare. "If I unchain you, will you attack me?"

"The sunset," she whispers.

Tony smiles gently at her, "Bleeds red and gold, good. I wasn't sure if you knew or not."

"The Protector," she whispers reverently.

Tony grimaces, but doesn't disagree. Yes, that is the nickname they gave him, but he never feels as if he deserves it. Coming out of that place, he always feels dirty. Especially if he has to 'put on a show'. Yes, he gets them out, but not without another issue to deal with. But he doesn't disagree because the name is helpful. It calms them down and lets him help them before he gets them to safety.

He slowly approaches her, careful not to make any sudden movements. Gently he unlocks the chains, allowing her to sit up. She does with a wince. Tony offers he a water bottle. "Sip slowly," he says, "you don't want to get sick. Once you are at the school, they can get you something to eat." He watches closely as she finishes the water and then lays down. He covers her up, careful to avoid her back. She falls asleep right away.

When he turns to his other mutant, Tony finds he is watching him, eyes more alert than before. Fear and curiosity are the two emotions that dominate his eyes. Tony moves over to him, staying well out of touching range this time. The last thing he needs is to trigger him.

"Feeling better?" he asks, even when he knows it's a stupid question. Nothing is going to be better for them, until they are safe and far way from both _that_ place and him.

He doesn't so much as blink at Tony. Super. To be expected, but super nonetheless.

"Are you too sore from earlier?" Thank fuck the girl is already sleeping. She doesn't need to hear this conversation.

He shakes his head.

Tony sighs. "I have water, cleaning supplies and painkillers. Would you like any of them?"

There is a long pause before there is a slight nod of the head. "Can I unchain you as well?"

Another long pause before consent. Tony moves carefully as he unlocks the chains. He can feel the mutant tremble as he does. He sets the box of supplies next to him and moves back out of range. Slowly he opens a bottle and drinks. The gold shackles flash in the light and Tony hopes to god they are able to take them off. He doesn't know _what_ he is going to do if he can't. The last thing he needs his 'his own freak' following him around. That would mean Pepper would find out what he does and she would skin him alive. Out of the three people he trusts, only Happy knows what he is doing. It's safer that way.

Tony looks away as he begins cleaning himself. Shame pulls in his stomach, but he ignores it for now. This isn't about him. "I don't suppose you want to sleep, do you?"

A shake of the head.

Also to be expected. The younger ones always trust him more than the older ones. He can't tell how old the mutant is in front of him, but he's definitely no teenager. He glances over at the girl to make sure she is still sleeping peacefully. She is. The younger ones always seem to have the most innocence, even after being through the warehouse. Not that Tony imagines they will ever be innocent again, after that place. He has seen so many of them. So many lives destroyed because of human nature. Sickening.

"Any chance I can get a name?" he asks when he turns back around.

No.

Right. "Well in that case, I'm calling you the totally original name Avatar, until I have something better."

No response to his admittedly lame joke. But Tony's completely serious about the name. He has to call the mutant _something_ that isn't demeaning like 'freak' or 'it'. Tony wants to curl his lips in disgust. As if mutant weren't people, but things. Creatures. Lesser forms of beings.

Disgusting.

There's no more talking the rest of the trip. Not that there was much to begin with. Happy changes cars once and Tony helps the young air bender, who he is totally calling Aang, into the seat, while Avatar moves by himself.

Aang giggles the first time he calls her that, which was the point. He gives her more water and she cautiously takes the painkillers before falling back asleep.

Tony is relieved when the school comes into view. It's almost over. He wakes Aang up and she looks out the window with excitement. There is the usual party waiting for them. In front is Charles, Jean, Cyclops and Storm. Off to the side is Erik and Mystique.

'Hello old friend', Charles greets in his head, 'how did it go?'

While Tony let's Charles view the day, he brings Aang over to Erik. "He may look grumpy," Tony reassures her, "but he's here to help. He's the one who can remove your shackles. All you have to do is stay still. Alright?"

She nods and within seconds the shackles fall to the ground. She smiles happily and Jean ushers her over to the main group. With a quick hug to Tony, she goes. Tony gives Erik a look before he turns to get Avatar. His life is bizarre. Not even becoming Iron Man tops the oddness of this.

"Come on," Tony tells Avatar, "Mr Fashionable over there is going to help with the shackles." Hopefully he doesn't add.

Erik takes one good look at the shackles and frowns. Shit. Mystique is blatantly looking Avatar over. She is sans clothes as usual, blue skin bright in the sunlight. Maybe they are related somehow? Does those kind of looks run in the family? Or is it just the gene itself.

And then Erik says the one thing Tony was dreading. "I cannot remove the shackles."

Fuck.

"What do you mean? They're metal aren't they?"

"Yes, but they are more than that. There is some interference that I have never felt before."

Shit. "There's no way you could even slice them?"

"No, there is no response when I use my power. It is like trying to control plastic. It has no effect."

"Asshole said they were specially designed for complete obedience," he admits, "Would that have something to do with it?" He lets Erik examine the cuff on his arm. He runs a hand around the length of it and growls.

"There is more here than metal. I know your opinion on the subject, but I am sure that magic is somehow involved in this."

Tony lets out a sigh. "Fan-fucking-tastic," he mutters, "Any chance you can crack it?"

Erik shakes his head regretfully. Tony knows that is real emotion because, while Erik hates humanity, he would do anything for a mutant in need. Even work with another human and Charles. Tony hands him a flash drive, "Here's the info."

"Not saving it for Charles?" he draws.

"Charles knows everything already, you know that. Besides, I'm not feeling particularly charitable right now," he grimaces.

"We will hit their labs," he promises.

Tony nods, "Good." He turns towards Avatar, who is watching this exchange with narrow eyes. "Would you like to go with Erik?" he asks, "I assume there has to be a distance range on this damn thing. You'd be safe from me then."

"Wouldn't it have a range limit, to keep him from running, if there is magic?" Mystique asks.

Tony shrugs. "I'm not sure. I'm willing to test it. Although I would assume that whoever is the 'owner'," he air quotes, "just commands them to stay near him or whatever." He turns towards Avatar again. "Your choice. You could stay with Charles as well. Either one will treat you right."

Avatar, instead of picking one of the two, drops to his knees and presses his head to the ground. "Please do not leave me Master," he says.

Tony stares down at him blankly for a moment before fully processing how potentially fucked he is. "I'm not your Master," he tells the kneeling mutant, "I have no desire to enslave you. I want you to be free."

"Please Master, I only want to please you."

"It would please me greatly if you were free," Tony answers, hoping that will get the message through. It doesn't. Avatar whines and moves so his head is on Tony's shoe. Okay then, new strategy. "Okay, first of all, stand up," he commands.

Avatar stands, head down, legs spread and hands behind his back. The perfect little submissive. He looks over at the other two mutants for... something. An idea, a solution, _something_.

"Magic," Mystique shrugs.

Well that's less than useful.

"If I may," Charles enters the conversation.

"Sure," Tony grants.

"I believe that shackles bound him more to you than you first realized. Now that the drugs are mostly gone from his system, the desire to serve you is much clearer in his mind. He is compelled to do so."

Tony controls the urge to vomit. This is not want he wanted. This is not what he signed up for. He does this so he can get the kids and go. They either join Charles or Erik, who will help them recover. Sure, they are fond of him, but he isn't involved in the actual recovery process. He just rescues them. He doesn't stick around for the trauma to set in.

He sees Erik nod to him out of the corner of his eye as he and Mystique leave. They are never very comfortable around Charles. There is a history there that Tony _really_ doesn't want to think about. Chances are it involves sex. Or it should have. Either way, not the mental image he wants.

"So now I have a slave?" Tony asks, sounding slightly panicked, "isn't there something you can do?" The problem is in his mind after all.

But Charles shakes his head. "He is compelled through an outside force. I do believe the correct assumption here is magic. You will have to remove the force before you can even begin to free him. Until then, I am afraid you are correct. You now have a slave."

Tony closes his eyes. This is not want he wants. This is not what he wants at all.

'I would help if I could, but I am afraid I would just make things worse. His desire to serve you overrides everything else,' Charles informs him softly in his mind. 'Whoever made these shackles knew what they were doing. You're best chance is asking Dr Strange for assistance. I can contact him if you need me to.'

'Stephen and I are friends, I can text him later.'

'Very well.'

"Master," Avatar's voice interrupts, "have I displeased you?"

"No," Tony says firmly, "nothing right now is your fault. I am simply adjusting to the situation." No, it's not Avatar's fault. It's Tony's. Tony was the one who bought him. Tony was the one who put the at damn cuff on. Tony was the one who got him into this position, not him.

'And if not you, another, less moral man.' Charles gently reminds him.

'Is that suppose to help?'

'Yes, but it never does.'

"I will be good Master," Avatar promises, "I will make you proud."

And god, if the desperate longing him his voice doesn't make Tony's nonexistent heart break. The desire to be a good boy. Isn't that a familiar longing? Tony steps forward and, almost as if on instinct, runs a hand through Avatar's hair. "You're already a good boy. You're being a very good boy for me."

"I am?" he sounds surprised.

"Yes, a very good boy. You've done everything I've asked of you so far. _Very good_ ," he emphasizes.

Avatar practically purrs under his touch. It puts Tony in mind of one of his girlfriends long ago. He swore she was part cat. He takes a deep breath and keeps stroking. Time to remember those lessons from so long ago. He's had a few partners over the years that were into D/s. He had read up on the subject to make sure he never hurt anyone. He's played both parts too, so he knows at least the basics of both roles. He's going to have to refresh some of that information if this is going to work. Not that he wants to turn Avatar into a sex slave, but if he has the need to please him...

This is going to end badly, Tony can already see it.

* * *

 **Prompt** from frostiron kinkmeme on tumblr: Tony bids for Jotunn!Loki at a mutant slave auction, not knowing who he is. Up to writer if it's dark!Tony - he thoroughly uses Loki as a sex slave, or ambiguous!Tony - he was at the auction for whatever other reason, didn't think he would buy a slave and isn't going to treat Loki as one but can't release him for reasons. Either way, much love if you can give some love and angst to Loki's Jotunn form, have a slow build relationship and a happy ending.

The rape scene in this chapter is between Tony/Loki but Tony is forced into it as much as Loki, even if it doesn't seem like it at first. The dub con is because Loki is magically bound to Tony and forced to serve him.

I tried to stay true to the prompt, but I think it got away from me, a bit. For one thing, definitely porn _with_ plot and not pwp. For another, where the hell did this back story come from? Like, I don't actually write X-Men because my knowledge comes from Fox movies and not the comics. _Seriously_. That and I worry Tony is too mature in this fic. Plus all the sex scenes I wrote when I've basically only done it _twice_ before... Yeah, it might actually be a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

On the ride home, Avatar ends up curled up in Tony's lap. He can't imagine it's the most comfortable position, but he let's it go. It's the least of his troubles right now. Fuck, what a mess. What an absolute disaster. This is never going to end well. Flames and explosions and destruction. How did he get to this point again? Oh that's right, by cleaning up his own messes.

It was not long after the final battle with Stane that he found out. He had been going through years of backlogged paperwork and word documents. The sheer amount of them made Tony sick. But he had to do this. He had to know. It was his fault, he should have seen this sooner. Now he has to clean up this mess.

It was hidden in three other dummy files and encrypted. It made him sick when he first found out. The black market. Human trafficking. Auctioning off mutants to the highest bidder. He had gone the first time to get some information and get out. He never intended to 'buy' anyone, he was here to shut it down.

But as JARVIS was hacking the system, a twelve year old boy was dragged up on stage. He was naked, covered in bruises and lashes, chained together and staggering under the hungry gaze of the crowd before him. He looked up and met Tony's eyes. Eyes so big and so scared and blown wide from whatever drug he was on. That was it. There was no way Tony could walk away without him. He bought him without a second thought.

He took the boy, took the information and got the hell out of there. He dropped the boy off at Xavier's school after explaining the situation and went to work. But as he read, he realized it was too big. There was no way he could take down the organization. It was too extensive for one thing and too easy to reestablish for another. There will always be more mutants to kidnap. Hell, some they picked right up off the street. No one else wanted them.

The next battle the included the Brotherhood, he did, arguably, one of the stupidest things he has ever done. He flagged Magneto and gave him the flash drive. "Mutant black market," he had said, "careful how you take them down, I had to get it from the inside."

Magneto nodded and let him go. The next day he got a phone call. After that, a system was created. Between Tony, Charles and Erik – and wasn't _that_ fun to set up – their network was created. Tony would rescue them and bring the mutant to Erik, where he would remove their chains. Then they would either join the school or leave with Erik. Not that Tony condones mutant terrorism, but some of them needed Erik more than they needed Charles. The world is more than black and white. Who is he to judge?

They've gotten to the point now that it is an automatic response. The kids come first, their disagreements second. It's almost kind of funny. Tony actually thinks Erik is fond of him by now. He's probably the only human that can claim Magneto's protection. Because one time AIM tried to kidnap him. Tried because Erik found them and, well... They haven't tried it since. A smart move on their part.

It should make him feel good. He is helping these kids – because most of them are kids; the oldest is generally sixteen or so. He is rescuing them from a cruel fate and getting them the protection and training he needs.

But he doesn't. He never does.

The 'show' he put on today is not the first on and it won't be the last. He has to make sure he keeps a supply of Staxyn on him in case it is needed. It wouldn't do for him not to be able to perform after all. They might get the idea he wasn't enjoying himself or something. Or that he was getting old. Because heaven forbid Playboy Tony Stark not be able to get it up.

He's had to walk past kids that were just begging for him to that them. Begging for him to buy them. Even when the didn't know he was there to rescue them, they still begged. Being owned by Iron Man had to be better than being owned by the creepy man with the riding crop. Or the big man with the body of steel.

He's spent millions and millions of dollars on the very operation he wants to destroy. Even as he deprives them of mutants and buildings and technology and men, he still supplies the funds for more. He is part of their system. He is so far in, they never even think to suspect him. By now, they will call him up special if they think they found someone of 'his taste'. Avatar isn't the first 'exotic freak' he got the call for.

The only one who knows what e does, outside of the group he has, is Happy. He had to tell someone and Happy is the most reliable driver he has. He's been with Tony for years and has never left him down. Plus he has a soft spot for kids.

The guilt consumes him some times. How can he possibly justify this? How can he stomach this? A true hero would be disgusted. A true hero would never stoop so low. He bets Rogers would be revolted if he ever knew. He would go in, guns blazing and tear the place the ground. He would keep fighting until there was nothing more to fight.

But he isn't Rogers. He can never be Rogers. Not only has Howard made sure he knows he can never be good enough for that, it's totally against who he is. He can't think the way Rogers thinks. He can't see the way Rogers sees. He is a genius. That means his brain is always working, always going seven steps ahead. Hell, he can carry on five separate thought processes at one time. He knows, Charles checked. He gave the man a headache. He has to focus on one thing specifically or else the telepath can't find it in his head. That's how crowded his mind is.

The kids are grateful. Both Charles and Erik assure him he is doing good. Happy supports him. But it still doesn't help. He has so much blood on his hands. This feels as if he is adding more to it, not wiping it away.

When they arrive at the Tower, Tony let's out a sigh of relief. Home again. To a certain degree. He has been in Malibu for the most part, but he's traveled back and forth enough that the Tower can count. It's a damn good thing the team didn't stick around after the Battle of New York, or this would be even trickier than it already is.

For a short while after the battle, he had envisioned them gathering together, becoming close. Becoming an actual team. Living together, bonding and all that. But they left and that dream was soon abandoned. What was he expecting? All of them moving into the Tower? Becoming one big, happy family? Yeah right. As if _that_ could happen.

They are a ticking time bomb, just like Bruce said. Better to scatter now than wait for the explosion later. Besides, he's still not a team player.

"We're here," Tony announces.

Avatar tenses at this. "Master," he whimpers.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. We're just going up to the penthouse and relax. Just the two of us," he reassure. He doesn't know why, but the sight of the Tower seems to disturb the teen? Man? Fuck if he knows the age of his new 'guest'.

Avatar shakes as they enter through a little used door to keep from being seen. Tony pulls him to his side to comfort him. "JARVIS take us up," he tells his AI.

Avatar jumps.

Oh. Right. "JARVIS is my AI – artificial intelligence," he explains. "Think of him as a _very_ smart computer." That's the best way Tony can describe JARVIS without giving away how very advance he is. How very _real_.

"Sir, if I might inquire of your guest?" his AI asks.

"He's Avatar. He's going to be staying with me for a while until we get things straightened out. Fucking Rocco," he sighs.

"Understood Sir."

As soon as Tony enters the living room, he collapses on the couch. Avatar follows, kneeling at his feet. This is going to get old fast. "No, you don't need to kneel. You can sit up here with me."

Avatar shakes his head. "No Master, I know my place."

"You do not need to kneel to serve me."

"I know my place," is all he says.

Different route then. "I am your Master, am I not?"

"Yes Master."

"Then I am the one who decides where your place is. And I don't want you kneeling at my feet."

Avatar shakes his head.

"How am I supposed to cuddle with you if you are kneeling?"

"Cuddling?" he sounds so confused.

"Yes cuddling. I like to cuddle. It's a guilty pleasure of mine." Or it is going to be now.

"You would want to cuddle a monster like me?"

"You are not a monster," Tony denies instantly.

"I am. I am hideous. I am the thing of nightmares. The monster under the bed. Freak," Avatar lists off.

"No, you are not a monster. You are not a freak. You have been born different, true, but that makes you unique," he tilts Avatar's head up so he can look the other in the eye. "You are beautiful," he says.

Avatar's eyes are wide, staring at him with so many emotions – disbelief, wonder, hope, caution. "I am?" he asks.

"Yes," he answers simply. And he is. God help him, but he is. With his gorgeous blue skin, those intriguing lines, those bright ruby eyes and raven hair. Even the horns aren't off putting. He traces his bottom lip with his thumb softly.

Avatar whimpers. "Please Master," he begs.

Tony doesn't move. He shouldn't be doing this. He should be doing all he can to fix this. All he is doing is taking advantage of this person kneeling in front of him. He needs to make it clear that he doesn't want a slave. That the best way to 'serve' him is to act normal around him. He needs to call Stephen so he can get the shackle off. He needs to be doing _anything_ but this. He shakes his head.

"Please Master, I want to please you. I want to be good for you."

"And I want free will," Tony mutters. He sighs. "Are you even eighteen?" Not that it matters. It shouldn't matter how old he is. He will still be taking advantage either way.

"Yes Master," he answers eagerly, "Will Master allow me to please him?"

"What makes you think I want sex?" he challenges.

"All men want sex."

"And if I don't?"

"You fucked me before."

"Because I had to."

"Then did you lie when you said you found me attractive?" he sounds resigned. As if he was expecting that.

"No, but this isn't right. You don't really want this. Magic is making you do this."

"I _do_ want you Master," he insists, "You have been so kind to me."

He sighs. "What kind of life have you led that _this_ is kind?"

"I remember... I... they were not kind. They were never kind... they hurt me," Avatar whispers, shivering.

Tony runs a hand soothingly through his hair. Fuck.

"Please Master, I want to be good for you," he pleads. He looks like a kicked puppy.

Tony urges him to straighten up. When he does, he kisses him. Tony keeps the kiss soft. Gentle. It has none of the roughness or viciousness that comes with heavy arousal. He kisses and he sucks on his bottom lip and traces the mouth beneath his with his tongue. Avatar makes quiet noises as he does, leaning farther into it. He trembles as they kiss on and on.

Tony pulls away and places a kiss on a cool cheek. "Better?"

"More, please more," Avatar begs.

Tony can feel he is hard against his leg. "You want more, do you?" He runs a hand down to his erection. He is still naked through all of this since Tony didn't have any clothes to give him.

Avatar arches under the touch and lets out a whine. "Please."

"My good boy," Tony praises, "look at you gorgeous, so responsive for me," he continues to move his hand up and down, expertly stroking him. He moves his thumb over the crown, spreading the precome around.

"Oh, please, oh. Yes," Avatar gasps.

Tony chuckles and continues the steady strokes, not firm enough to satisfy, but firm enough enough not to be a tease. He moves down and fondles his balls, first one and then the other before moving back to the crown.

Avatar pants, "Please Master, let me come."

"That's my beautiful boy. You're taking it so well. Come on, show me how gorgeous you are. Look at that lovely flush. It feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, oh yes Master."

"That's it. I want you to feel good. You are doing so well for me. Come for me. Come now."

"Master!" Avatar calls as he comes. He collapses, head on Tony's lap, panting hard.

Tony strokes his hair. "Good boy, you did so good for me," he continues to praise.

Avatar whimpers and scrims, both under his touch and his words. But then he reaches up towards Tony's jeans, intention clear.

"No," he tells the other man.

"I want to pl-"

Tony cuts him off. "I do not need it right now. My focus is on you. That is what I want right now. We will talk about the rest later."

"Yes Master," Avatar says sadly.

"Cheer up buttercup. That's not a never." No matter how much it should be, "It's just a not now. You're still my good boy." Tony continues to pet him until his breath is under control. "Let's get you cleaned up now. Then we can get something to eat. Any allergies?"

"No Master," he answers.

"Right," Tony sighs, "no. You are not going to call me Master. Sir, if you have to, but _not_ Master."

Avatar looks up. "Have I displeased you?"

"No, but I am uncomfortable with the title Master. I am Sir, not Master."

"Yes Mas- Sir," he corrects.

"Good boy. Now you take a shower and I'll wait for our food to arrive. Is pizza okay?"

"Yes Sir, as you wish."

"I want your opinions as well. Just because I am Sir, does not mean you are less than me. I _want_ to hear what you think. I _want_ to know what you like and dislike. You are my sub. I take care of what is mine. Just as you have a responsibility to serve me, I have a responsibility to provide for you in turn. Do you understand?"

"I am just a monster. I am nothing. Why would you want to care for me?"

"Because you deserve it."

Avatar shakes his head.

"No, _you do_. I do not care what you have been taught. I do not care what others have told you. You deserve to have someone care for you. And as long as you belong to me, I will take care of you. Yes?"

"Yes Sir," Avatar agrees verbally, but Tony doesn't think he means it. Maybe he can't mean it. He has no idea what Avatar's life has been like before this. Technically, he doesn't even know his _name_.

"What's your real name? If we are going to be living together, I should know it."

"It's-" Avatar stops himself with what looks like extreme effort. He whines and hugs himself tightly.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want," Tony says quickly.

Avatar drops to his knees again, pressing himself into Tony's stomach. "Thank you Sir," he says gratefully.

Damn, what kind of magic is in those shackles? He needs to get those off _now_. He thinks back and tries to remember if this is the first 'command' he has made or the first one Avatar resisted. Either way, he is going to have to be extra careful on what he says. Great. Because he's so great at that. Yes, he can craft and spin words when he needs to. But when he doesn't? He babbles like no other. He's going to have to break that habit, or be more aware of what he is saying at least. Another thing he _totally_ has – a brain to mouth filter.

Shit.

"Come on now, it's fine. Come on blueberry, let's get you washed now. It'll make you feel better," he ushers Avatar off his knees and into the bathroom. "Here you are. Take your time and ask JARVIS if you need anything."

"Sir?"

"I'll be waiting out in the living room for you. You're okay."

Avatar nods and Tony closes the door. He moves back to the couch and takes a minute to just breathe. "Right. JARVIS, order clothes for Avatar and pizza for us," he orders.

"Very well Sir. And might I add that you are also doing fine."

Tony snorts. "Thanks J," he says dryly. He doesn't feel it. He picks up his phone and calls Stephen. He taps his foot impatiently as he listens to the ringback tone.

'You have reached the voicemail box of-'

"Fuck," Tony curses and dials again.

'You have reached the voicemail-"

"Goddamn it Stephen, answer your damn phone." He tries again. This time when he gets voicemail, he leaves a message, "Stephen, it's Tony. I swear to god, if you don't get this asap, I will end you. Magical bullshit emergency. I have someone bound to me who is essentially my slave and if I find you are pulling a Reed on me and are out of universe, I. Will. End. You. Get your ass over here when you get this." He hangs up and tosses the phone onto the floor with a sigh.

Fantastic. Now what? He can start analyzing the shackles himself, but with no real information to compare it to, it's going to be rather useless. He does have the information from the Battle of New York, but most of that is from the tesseract. Even Loki's staff is linked to it, and not a fully functioning entity to itself. There are minor differences to it, but they both throw similar power and signatures.

It's a place to start, he supposes, but not a very good. One. Damn, does he hate magic. There is so much he doesn't know about it. So many different variables to it. Not only that, but not all magic is the same. Stephen said he draws his from the multiverse or whatever. But that's only _one_ branch of magic. There are others out there, from other Realms, other universes, and just – everywhere. Hell, there's even suppose to be a 'secret' society of magic users that use Latin based incantations and wands. But apparently they get real judge-y about 'muggles' or 'mundanes' or whatever word they use. Ha! Give Tony a week, he could totally have that down. Another option, he supposes, but much, _much_ farther down than Stephen. As in, last resort only.

He grew up with having to deal with patronizing, condescending bullshit. He'd rather not have to deal with it now. And yes, he's repeating himself there, but that's how bad it was. Sure, they _may_ help, but... Well. In his experience, it's never enough or what he wants or a number of demeaning, unhelpful things. Because fuck Howard.

Thor had told him, before he left back to Laputa, that magic was simply advance science. Fine then, alien civilization that has been around for centuries and millenniums, makes sense. He can deal. But when he asked Thor to explain said science, well. The result had been underwhelming. He could barely explain the basics.

He told Tony Asgard was a warrior race and magic was considered woman's work. Never mind that apparently his 'brother' was suppose to be the greatest magic user in the Realm. Magic was the cowardly way out. It was not honorable. One had to face one's enemy face on, sword swinging. To do anything else was shameful.

Tony understands a little better why Loki had stabbed Thor after that.

So, here he was, stuck without the knowledge he needed and no real way to get it. He was in real trouble if Stephen's magic wasn't compatible. Maybe he should ask Erik for a copy of the notes before he obliterates them. He might be able to reverse engineer them. Or maybe it will make it easier for Stephen to work with.

God, he hates feeling so helpless about this.

When Avatar exits the bathroom, Tony has the pizza waiting for him in the living room. He doesn't have the energy to eat in the kitchen like a civilized person. He is dressed in Tony's clothes – too short sweatpants and a too small shirt. It would be... kind of adorable actually, if it weren't for the sight of the shackles that adorn his body. He looks distinctly uncomfortable.

Tony pats the spot next to him. "Take a seat cupcake and help yourself."

Avatar sits down uneasily and carefully takes a slice of pizza.

"Feel better?" Tony asks.

"Yes Sir," he answers.

"Good. Tomorrow your new clothes should be here."

"Clothes Sir?" he looks up in surprise.

"You can hardly keep wearing mine, can you? They don't exactly fit."

"I... had assumed that I... would not be needing clothes," he looks back down. "To allow Master easier access."

Tony takes a deep breath to stop his urge to punch something. "No," he denies, "I told you that you are mine. I take care of what is mine. That includes things like clothes food and shelter. Also, something to do while I am working," he adds as an afterthought. "I tend to spend long hours in the workshop. You need something to do while I am working."

"Could I not help you Sir?"

"You want to build something?" he asks, considering. The workshop is his safe place. Very few people have access to it. As of right now, they number two. It's just too dangerous to let anyone else in. Who knows what they could see and steal. But it's different with Avatar, isn't it? He can't do anything against Tony. He's bound in the literal sense to him.

But what about when he is free? What about then?

He must be taking too long to answer because Avatar slides down to the floor and presses his head against Tony's leg. "I am sorry Sir. I did not mean to take liberties. I will do whatever you wish me to do."

Tony reacts, reaching down and stroking his head. "Hey, no, I'm not mad," he reassures, "I was just thinking. I'm not use to having people in my workshop. It's where I keep everything so I tend to be picky about who I let in."

Avatar looks up. "This is your spell lab?"

Tony blinks at him. "Spell lab? What's that?" It sounds pretty self-explanatory but to be sure...

"Where you practice your magic. It is a protected room where one can keep their work and notes. It is used for experiments and creations," Avatar explains.

Tony nods. "Yes, that's what the workshop is, minus the magic."

Avatar flinches at that and lowers his head again. "I am sorry Sir, I did not realize."

"It's fine," he says but Avatar shakes his head.

"The spell lab is the mage's sacred space. None dare go there without explicit permission. And even then, it is a privilege and to be taken with great care and honor."

Tony tugs him back up. "It's fine," he repeats, "you didn't know before. Now you do. No blood no foul."

"Thank you Sir."

Tony stares at him closely. "You're a magic user, aren't you?"

Avatar moves to kneel back down, but Tony stops him.

"No, stop that. Answer the question."

He cringes, but stills and answers. "Yes Sir. I am sorry Sir."

Tony frowns. "For what?"

"You do not like magic."

"No," he corrects, "I do not hate magic. What I hate is that it seems like hand waving bullshit most of the time. It doesn't make any sense to me and there are unknown consequences. _That's_ what I hate about it, not magic itself."

Avatar seems to perk up at that. "I could explain it to you," he offers excitedly.

Interesting. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Yes. Where I come from, magic... magic is not accepted. It would be... nice to have someone understand," he admits.

'Where I come from'. "You aren't from here, are you? Earth."

Avatar looks panicked. He starts to shake. "Sir," he starts.

"No," Tony says quickly, "the only thing I want is a yes or no. I won't be angry. I won't demand anything else. All I want is one word."

Avatar nods.

"Thank you," Tony says, "but that means you know about the nine Realms. I asked Thor about it, and while that was more helpful than our conversation on magic, he still didn't know as much as I wanted to know."

"You are a scholar," Avatar says.

"I am a genius and an inventor," he corrects. "Although I suppose scholar isn't totally inaccurate," he speculates, "I _do_ have two Masters in engineering – among other things." He shakes his head, "But if you are willing, that's great. Stephen is tired of me complaining at him by now."

"Are there other magic users on Midgard?"

"Yes. I'm friends with the Sorcerer Supreme. Or rather, I was friends with him and _then_ he became Sorcerer Supreme. Fellow arrogant, genius billionaire, you know how it is."

"You are both from the same social class," Avatar nods.

"Right. Now, eat," he says, "You need it."

He nods, sitting back down and taking another slice.

"Do you like it?"

Avatar glances over at him. "It is flavorful," he says carefully.

"But..." Tony coaxes.

"The meat is a bit much," he adds.

Tony nods. "More of a vegetable person?"

"I am fine with meat in moderation. It is merely I did not have that option back... home," he hesitates to say.

"Okay, we can try veggie next time. How do you feel about fruit? Earth has _a lot_ of fruit."

"That is not-"

"No," Tony cuts him off, "I am not known for moderation – in anything. I go overboard with basically everything, so you best get use to it. It's going to happen, I'm not doing anything for you I wouldn't do anyways. It'll be fun," he adds when Avatar looks at him doubtfully, "We can have a fruit party!" He grins, "Who doesn't like a fruit party?"

Avatar tilts his head at Tony. "You are a very strange human Sir," he says and then flinches.

Tony just laughs. "Thanks muffin, I do try."

After they finish the food, Avatar eating an impressive amount, Tony gestures to him. "Alright sugar pie, time for bed. This way," he motions and the other man follows behind. "This is my guest room."

"Am I not sleeping with you Sir?"

Tony sighs. "Listen, I know you think you want this, but can you really tell with those be-spelled shackles? My number one kink is consent. You know, fully knowing and willing? With those things, you can't be."

Avatar hangs his head. "Yes Sir," he responds.

He lays a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing I have said has changed. But how do you know you won't feel differently after they are removed?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Don't worry muffin, this doesn't mean I'm going to throw you out. Sleep well," he walks away, feeling eyes on his back the entire way.

* * *

I used Staxyn instead of Viagra in this chapter because, according to google, it was the one that supposedly works the fastest - in 15 minutes or so. Now whether this is true or not, I don't actually know. I also didn't want to spend a lot of time researching this because do you know how many pills there are for erectile dysfunction?! A shit ton, that's how many. And all of them claim to be the best. Yeah, of course, but _seriously._

A reference to Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift is in here and kudos if you saw it. (If not, it's Laputa.)


	3. Chapter 3

Tony groans, thrusting his hips into a cool wet mouth. He grabs conveniently placed horns for better leverage. Normally whenever anyone gave him a blow job, their mouths were warm. But, like with everything else, Avatar is cool. All it does is prolong the inevitable, drawing out the pleasure. Tony lets out another soft moan as talented tongue dances along his shaft.

"Fuck," he mutters as he tightens his grip and thrusts farther into that mouth. Hell, that _mouth_ And that _tongue_. God, he is never giving it up. _Ever_.

Wait a second...

Tony opens his head and looks down. There, laying in between his legs, is Avatar, giving him a very enthusiastic and _very_ skilled blow job. "Fuck," he curses again. He bucks his hips and pushes himself down Avatar's throat. It swallows around him.

If Tony were a better man, he would push Avatar off. He would put a stop to this and explain – yet again – that he does not want sex with him like this. But Tony is not that strong. In his dream, it felt amazing. Now it feels even better. It has been so long since someone went down on him. Not since before Afghanistan. He hasn't been able, or wanted, to engage in the casual sex that he use to. And he had been with Pepper, sure, but she was never a fan. Not that Tony is complaining because Pep was _very_ skilled in other areas, so it wasn't a sacrifice by a long stretch.

But by god, does it feel good now. He realizes he still has a tight grip on Avatar's horns and loosens his hold. He forces his hips down. Avatar pulls up enough to suck on the crown and Tony bucks his hips again, hold tightening. So much for that. He starts to babble. "Hell Avatar, yeah, just like that. God your mouth. Yeah, that's right. Fuck. Hmm, yes, right there."

Avatar swallows him down to the root, nose in his pubic hair. His throat contracts around him. "Yesssss," he hisses, "so tight, so good. Look at you, taking it so well. Good boy."

Avatar groans at that, the sound vibrating around his cock. That's right.

"Good boy," Tony repeats as Avatar pulls off to breathe, tongue swirling around, hitting all his sensitive spots. "So good, so clever. Look at you, so talented. You are doing so well. That's it, swallow," he says as he is deep throated again. "Look how gorgeous you are, lips stretched around me. So red, so wide. Beautiful."

Another moan around him. As Tony continues to babble and praise, Avatar ruts himself against Tony's sheets. "So brilliant, so good. I'm going to come gorgeous. Going to come because you're so good at this," he says slash warns.

Avatar grips his hips so Tony can't move away and deep throats him one last time. Tony comes with a shout. "Fuck," he says, "holy fuck."

Avatar whines, hips still moving frantically.

"Come here," Tony tells him.

He whines again, but comes. Tony pulls him into a sloppy kiss, hand moving down to finish the job. He doesn't tease, stroking him in tight, fast strokes. "Please," Avatar pleads, "Please Sir," he fucks into Tony's hand.

"That's it. Move for me. Such a good boy, showing me how much you like it. Gorgeous boy, so flushed, so desperate for it. Come for me. You've been so good, now come for me."

Avatar comes with a drawn out whine, shuddering as his orgasm ribs through him. "Master," he yelps. He collapses onto Tony, breathing hard. Tony strokes his hair with his clean hand. Hell in a handbasket. "Avatar," he starts, "what did I say about sex?"

He won't meet Tony's eyes. "You did not want it."

"Yes. And what was that?"

"Oral sex," he answers.

"Yes, it was."

"But Master, I just wanted to please you," he protests sadly.

"There are other ways to do that without disobeying me. And it's Sir, not Master."

"Yes Sir."

Tony sighs. "I was serious about consent. You cannot right now. This is not the way to be good."

"But you liked it?" the question is asked in a confused tone.

"Yes I did because you are very skilled."

"And... and you said I was good."

"Good at what you were doing. Too good. If I were a better man, I would have stopped you. But that does not mean you did good, even if you were good. Understand?"

Avatar shudders. "Yes Sir," he pulls himself away so that he is kneeling, arms spread out in front of him. "I will accept my punishment," he says tonelessly.

Fuck. This... this is not good. This is many levels of not good. Not only is he going to come up with a way to drive the point home, Tony doesn't think all of this is magic induced behavior. There are faint scars on Avatar's back.

He moves, pulling Avatar into his lap. He shivers, but doesn't move away from Tony's touch. Tony strokes his back and he melts into the touch. "That's it, good boy," he says.

Avatar shakes his head. "Not good. Bad. Not good enough. Never good enough," he whispers.

"Shh," Tony hushes, "what you did was bad, but that doesn't make you a bad boy. You are a good boy, you have been such a good boy so far."

"No-"

"Yes. Yes you have been. What you did was wrong, but I'm not going to hurt you because of it. I'm not going to hurt you at all. I'm not going to throw you away. You need to learn, but I'll still be here afterwards."

"I'm just a monster. No one wants me. Never good enough," Avatar protests.

Tony has to wonder again how Avatar grew up. It makes sense, if he was a mutant, to have this self image. He doesn't look human and people are cruel to anyone who doesn't fit in. But if he wasn't from Earth, he had to of lived with others like him. So why does he insist he's a monster?

"No," Tony says sharply, "you are not a monster."

"How do you know?" he asks sharply before he starts trembling, "Sorry Sir. I am sorry. I should not yell. Sorry Sir."

"Shh," Tony shushes again, "calm down blueberry. My beautiful blueberry muffin," he reassures, "We will deal with this and then move on."

Avatar shudders against him.

"What did I say? I'm not going to hurt you. Now," he shifts, getting off the bed and standing, "this is what you are going to do. You are going to write 'Sir will take care of me. I will listen to Sir' two hundred times. Got it?"

Avatar looks up and Tony can see tears in his eyes. "Sir?"

Tony cups his face. "I take care of mine. Now come," he gestures for Avatar to get off the bed. "You need to get cleaned up and dressed first. JARVIS, has Avatar's clothes arrived yet?"

"Indeed Sir. They are waiting in the living room."

"Good. Go pick something and clean up," he tells Avatar, "then come back here. I will be doing the same. Yes?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy," he says with a smile.

Avatar looks up at him in surprise, but quickly looks back down. He exits the room quickly. Tony sighs, but goes to take his own shower. This just keeps getting more and more interesting by the minute. Just what he needs.

Avatar is waiting for him when he exits, hair still dripping, workshop clothes on. He is in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Tony smiles at him. "Right, this way," he says.

They enter the elevator and takes it to the workshop. Tony opens the door with a flourish. "Welcome to the shop!" he grins.

"Sir..." Avatar seems to be speechless.

"Come on," Tony walks in, "now where the hell is my paper?"

"The only paper you have is blueprint paper Sir," JARVIS answers, "it is located two tables over. The pencils are across the aisle, where Butterfingers is currently reorganizing your wrenches."

Tony snorts. "Right 'reorganizing'. Alright, thanks J."

"Of course Sir, someone has to pay attention to what occurs in here."

"Blasphemy J, I am always paying attention."

"Which is how you are always losing your screwdrivers Sir?"

"I lose my screwdrivers because a _certain bot_ whose name shall not be mentioned," he looks pointedly in Dum-E's direction, "keeps moving them."

Avatar makes a startled noise when Dum-E comes over to them.

"Introduction time," Tony announces. "Dum-E, this is Avatar. He is going to be staying with us for a while. Avatar, this is Dum-E, over there is Butterfingers and in the corner, charging like a good girl is U. They're my AIs."

"Fascinating," Avatar says, curiosity bright in his eyes.

Dum-E beeps in happiness. He moves over and lifts his claw.

"He wants a high five," Tony explains, "Hold out your hand, fingers spread wide."

Avatar does and Dum-E bumps it.

"Ta-da, high five. Now leave him alone Dum-E."

His bot lowers his claw sadly.

"Yes, yes, I know, you want to play. But he has things to do. He can play with you, after he's done. If you want," Tony adds, looking at Avatar. "If you don't, just tell him. Don't buy into his pitifully neglected act. He's a little shit really."

Dum-E chirps.

"Yes you are," Tony tells him, "Now go. Shoo, go clean something without breaking it."

The bot rolls away.

Avatar watches him go.

Tony gathers the paper and pencil, clearing a space on the table next to the one he will be working at. "Here. Let me know when you're done. Then we can get to the fun stuff," he smiles.

All he does is nod and gets to work.

Tony pulls his own work up and begins. He quickly loses himself in it, just as he always does. He doesn't realize how much time has passed until he hears a timid "Sir?" behind him.

Tony turns to find Avatar standing there, paper in hand. He takes it and looks over it. The lines are numbered, but even if they weren't, Tony would know because JARVIS would have told him. But he can hardly disregard it entirely. "Good boy," he says, "now what would you like to do?"

Avatar doesn't answers, looking down.

Tony runs a hand through his hair. "You can tell me. I want to know."

"If Sir would permit, I... I would like to interact with Dum-E," he admits.

Tony smiles. "That's fine. As a warning, none of them are especially coordinated, so be careful. Their favorite game is fetch. Rhodey taught them, the traitor."

"Fetch Sir?"

"Throw a ball and they will get it and bring it back to you. They love it."

Butterfingers, having heard the word 'fetch', retrieved the ball and brought it over to Avatar, Dum-E and U following happily.

What followed was nothing short of the destruction of his shop. The bots, in their enthusiasm, weren't all that careful as they raced for the ball. It is complete chaos. Tony rolls his eyes and gets back to work, having expected this same result. They do it every time. He's use to it by now. Rhodey always makes a point of playing with them when he visits for this purpose alone. And _Tony_ is the little shit. Right.

Everyone thinks it's him that is the bad influence on Rhodey. They blame him every single time, no matter what he says. As if half that shit wasn't his best friends fault. One time he blew up the lab at MIT. But did anyone believe it was him? Oh no, it was Tony of course. Tony is the one who likes explosions. Tony is the reckless one. Tony is a irresponsible little shit. Rhodey is the angel, between the two. Ha! The traitor never corrects them either.

The summer of 97 is definitely _not_ his fault.

Avatar looks guilty when Tony looks up, finished with one project. "It's fine," he waves it off.

"One's... shop should be treated with respect."

"This shop has seen worse, trust me. I blow shit up regularly in here. A little game of fetch isn't going to break it. They have to clean up after themselves, they know that."

"Shouldn't I help Sir?"

"No. It's their fault, not your."

"If I may Sir," JARVIS interrupts, "I do believe a break is in order."

"A break? I've just got started."

"It is currently nine pm Sir," his AI corrects.

"It is?" Tony asks, surprised.

"Indeed Sir. If I might recommend food and then perhaps some sleep? After all," he adds, "you are not the only one present right now."

Tony sighs. Damn. He's use to not eating regularly, but Avatar needs it. He's too skinny, bones showing through his skin. "Right, food then. How does Italian sound?"

"I have not had Italian before," Avatar answers.

"Well then, it's time to change that. JARVIS?"

"I will put your order in Sir," he informs them.

"You're the best J."

The next three days form something of a pattern. They get up and have breakfast before going to the workshop. There Avatar plays with the bots and watches Tony work. On the second day, Tony receives the notes on the shackles from Erik. He reads them through thoroughly. Unfortunately there is no handy dandy release button built into them. So he starts to reverse engineer them instead.

It's on the fourth day that he finally hears from Stephen. Or, rather, Stephen portals right into Tony's bedroom, startling the shit out of him. He yelps. "Fuck Stef, can't you warn a guy?"

"I was under the impression that this was urgent," he has the gall to smirk.

"It is, but I have a heart condition remember?"

Levi, the cloak, slips off of the Sorcerer's shoulder and greets Tony, wrapping itself around him. "Hey Levi, good to see you too," he smiles.

Stephen snorts. "Fickle thing," he says fondly.

"Hey, it just happens to have great taste, that's all."

"I'm sure," he raises an eyebrow at his cloak before asking, "Now what's this about an enslavement spell?"

Tony explains what he knows so far.

Stephen nods. "I see and-"

"Sir?" Tony looks to see Avatar standing in the doorway uncertain. He motions for him to come in. "Morning blueberry, this is Stephen Strange. Remember that I told you I know the Sorcerer Supreme? This is him. He's here to take a look at those shackles."

"But Sir-"

"No, this is not negotiable. If you want to stay with me after we take them off, that's another thing entirely. But they need to come off."

"Yes Sir," Avatar bows his head.

Tony rubs the nape of his neck. "I'm going to take care of you," he says.

Avatar nods, but he still doesn't look up.

Tony glances over at Stephen and raises and eyebrow.

Stephen nods back. "Might I see your shackles for myself?" he asks Avatar.

Avatar holds his arms out reluctantly.

Stephen examines them carefully. "I do not recognize the magic," he admits, "but that doesn't mean I can't get them off. It's just going to take time."

Tony nods. "That's what I thought. I've been working on reverse engineering them already – you can read my notes – but they felt different from the magic you use. The wavelengths are off for one thing."

Stephen nods, but leans in closer. "This collar, it is different," he announces, "Someone else made it. Someone much more powerful."

Avatar shivers.

"You know who did it cupcake?"

Avatar nods, looking scared. "Please Sir, do not make me tell you," he begs.

Alarm bells go off in Tony's head. There is definitely more going on here than Tony knows. "It would make it easier to understand if we had a name."

But Avatar shakes his head. Dropping to his knees, he continues to plead, "Please Sir, do not make me." He is trembling.

Tony starts cursing in five different languages in his head. Yeah, he's missing something big here.

The look Stephen gives him clearly says 'We need to know.'

Tony gives him one back. 'And you want to _force_ him?'

'What if he's a threat?'

Tony looks down at the shivering man at his feet. No. "It's alright buttercup. Come on, up."

Avatar stands and Tony pulls him closer, half supporting him. "Why can't we know?"

"You'll hate me," he whispers, "I do not want you to hate me Sir."

Tony sighs. "I live to confuse people muffin, don't assume. It'll only give you a headache. Besides, don't you want the collar off?"

"It was not made to be broken by anyone other than the person who put it on."

This time Tony curses out loud. "Fucking magic," he mutters, "Well never let it be said Tony Stark backed away from a challenge. I created a new element in my basement. How hard can this be?"

"Is that all?" Stephen asks, smirking, "I became Sorcerer Supreme in less than a year."

"Just because the old protector died," Tony waves off.

"They needed to strongest person to take over which," Stephen spreads his hands, "is me."

"Two PhDs by nineteen, do try and keep up."

"Is that all?"

"Considering my Company is the leading competitor in... basically _everything_ we make? I'd say that's a bit more than you have."

"Pity you aren't the CEO of said Company."

"Because I make a better Head of R&D. I know my limits, unlike _someone_ ," he smirks.

Stephen laughs. "Yes because you are so modest," he teases.

"Flaunt it if you got it," he replies unrepentantly, "Now come, science time."

"Don't you mean magic time?"

Tony gives Stephen the finger.

This should be easy now. Right?

All told, it takes them a month before they can remove the shackles safely. Safely being the key word in the sentence. It only took about a week and a half to figure out how to take them off. But the spell that would trigger... well, the less said, the better.

Tony wants to pull his hair out some days while they do. There are just so many variables to everything. And the smallest change in one section changes everything else. Add to that he is the only one in the room who doesn't know anything about magic... Frustrating to say the least.

Nor can he make this his main priority either, as much as he wants to. For one thing, he still has a Company to kind of run, even if the majority of the responsibility falls to Pep now. It is still his name on the products and he is still majority shareholder. As much as he wants to, he can't avoid everything. He is still the Head of R&D as well. His engineers need him from time to time. That's not including the things he builds himself.

It's not as if he has a good excuse for getting out of any of this. Or, he does, but none that Pep knows about. And telling Pep about this is the last thing he wants to do. She will yell at him for such a long time. Iron Man is one thing. But this? This just might push her over the edge. Maybe not, but Tony isn't willing to find out.

Nor can Stephen ignore his other responsibilities as well. The only thing that goes right is that he doesn't have to go out as Iron Man during that time. Between whatever battle he would have had to fight and the inevitable repairs that would follow, it would have taken a large chunk of time out of their research.

But, finally, they could do it. It takes more effort and creativity than it took to put them on, but it is finished. Avatar is free.

Tony is ecstatic... except for the part of him that isn't.

Not to say that he wanted to keep Avatar enslaved. He didn't. That was actually the last thing he wanted. But over the past month, he had gotten use to his presence. He was with him in the workshop, he was there to eat meals with him, they watched movies together when they needed a break and cuddled when Avatar needed it. He has had a blue shadow for a month and now that is going to change. Avatar no longer needs the genius.

Plus, well, he wasn't joking or just being kind when he said he found Avatar beautiful. Sure, he was different. 'Exotic' as Rocco once called him. But that didn't bother Tony in the least. He wanted that body under him, withering in pleasure. He wanted to trace those body lines with his tongue. He wanted to take Avatar apart and put him back together. He has had more than one dream about doing just that. He hasn't wanked this much since he was a teen.

But Avatar doesn't owe him anything. He is free to go. He can now live a real life, far away from Tony and any bad memories this experience gave him. Why would he stay? What does Tony have to offer him? Nothing but a black past.

Of course he'll make sure that the man is well off. It is the least he can do after everything. But he doesn't expect him to be around by the end of the week.

"Sir," Avatar says as he walks into Tony's bedroom that night.

Tony raises an eyebrow at that. "You know you don't have to call me that anymore. Tony is fine."

But Avatar shakes his head. "I was forced to before. But now I choose to," he says.

Tony stops breathing for a moment. What? "Why?" he asks.

"You told me that you would not have sex with me as long as I was enslaved to you. You said that, after, if I wanted to stay I could. Is that not so?" He challenges, chin up, staring Tony straight in the face.

Tony feels himself grin. So Avatar has fire to him after all. "And you still want to?" he challenges in return.

Avatar nods.

He pats his bed. "Come on blueberry, let's talk."

Avatar sits, legs pulled underneath him, hands resting on the sheets in front of him.

"Now, why do you want to stay with me? Is it that you want just one night with me and then leave? Do you want to stay as a friend? Friend with benefits? Boyfriend? Or do you want to be my sub?"

"I once said you treated me better than any I remember. It is true. The shackles... they clouded my thoughts and memories. Most of the time, I only had a vague idea of before. All that mattered was the present – you. But now, I have everything back and it is still true. There has been no one that has shown me this level of compassion and acceptance since... my Mother," he pauses before admitting the last, "And it has been long since I have felt that she would choose me over her husband."

"Not your Father?"

"I have no Father," he spits.

Tony nods. Hey, daddy issues. He can get behind that. "Fine, you want to stay because I treat you like a human and not something unwanted. Fair enough. What else?"

"I... was adopted," he says slowly, "I spent my life hearing that my race were monsters. They were uncivilized savages. They were the Boogeyman to children and the ultimate enemy to the adults. I heard all of it and I thought nothing of it. Then I find out that _I_ am one of the monsters. That my entire life has been a lie. It... did not go well. And now I am stuck as the monster, with no way to hide behind the illusion I wore my entire life." He stares at his hands in disgust.

"Hey," Tony tells him, "what did I say about calling yourself a monster."

Avatar scoffs. "Do not tell me you think me beautiful. That was merely a lie to keep me happy when I was in a vulnerable state."

"Wrong, that was something I said because it is true. I find you gorgeous. My beautiful blueberry muffin," he smiles widely.

Avatar scowls at him. "I did not come in here to be mocked."

"And I would not mock you about something like this. I know I'm an ass, but I'm not that much of an ass. I do not lie about things like that. Low self-esteem and self-image is nothing to joke about. I find you beautiful. I find you fascinating. I find you lovely. Need I go on?"

Avatar is blushing, a light shade of purple coloring his otherwise blue skin. "I am a monster."

"You are perfect just the way you are," Tony tells him and then kisses him.

It seems the kiss has more of an effect than his words did. Avatar makes a soft noise and clutches at Tony as if he is afraid Tony will push him away. He has no intention of doing that. He moves one hand into long, soft hair. Lips meet lips, sliding against each other frantically. Avatar crowds closer, gripping Tony's shoulder, his shirt, his hair. He keeps moving his hands, keeps moving closer. Tony hits the backboard of his bed and Avatar straddles his hips.

It is messy, too much teeth and tongue and desperation. Tony takes the other man's bottom lip in his mouth and suck before he scrapes teeth over it lightly. Avatar bucks his hips, rubbing their erections together. Tony groans and moves to Avatar's neck, kissing and biting the skin there.

Avatar obviously approves going by the noise he is making – little mewls and whines, whimpers and gasps. Through it all, he keeps rubbing himself against Tony as if he cannot get enough. Tony encourages him, bucking his hips as much as he can.

It is too much and not enough and everything all at once. Then Avatar comes with a low groan and Tony follows. Both men pant, leaning against the backboard to hold them up. Tony's hand finds its way into Avatar's hair and he starts purring.

Tony has to stop a snort. He knew Avatar liked it. The past month had ensured that bit of knowledge. But to purr? Well, there is something vaguely cat like about the man on top of him. A wild one – jungle cat maybe. Mostly feral and vicious. Panther. There is some underlying danger in the way he moves, even if he could never turn on Tony before. Now it is even more obvious. "Still think I was lying?" he asks cheekily.

Avatar snorts. "As if one session is suppose to persuade me. Our clothing was not even removed."

"Well then, we'll just have to do it again," Tony smirks.

"I don't suppose it could be in the shower? I do not savor the feeling of cleaning this mess off once it has dried."

"This way blueberry," Tony gets off the bed as soon as Avatar slides off of him.

"You are aware that that is a ridiculous nickname yes?"

"But it's true," Tony tells him with another smirk, "My beautiful blueberry muffin."

Avatar rolls his eyes.

* * *

I've never actually written Dr Strange before and only seen the movie once. If my characterization of him is a bit wonky, that's why.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tony wakes up the next morning, it is to Avatar sprawled out on top of him. As always, his skin emits a minor chill to the touch. But ever since Tony put the vibranium core into the arc reactor, his body temperature has ran slightly higher than average, so he doesn't mind. He grumbles and shifts into a more comfortable position.

"Good morning Sir," JARVIS greets, "it is currently 9:27 am and 73 degrees outside. It is sunny with only a ten percent chance of rain, which could mean none or a hurricane within the hour," his AI adds to his sassy weather report. He takes a little too much glee mocking the weather channel some days.

Tony would say something about sass, but his higher brain functions aren't on yet. So he rolls out of bed and heads straight to the coffee machine. Behind him, Avatar grumbles, shifts and then joins him in the kitchen. He nods in greeting, but doesn't speak. He knows by now it is useless until Tony has had his second cup.

Tony drinks his first one, burning his mouth in the process, but that doesn't stop him from doing the same with the next one. By the third, he is sipping it, mouth on fire, but much more awake. "Morning muffin," he croaks.

Avatar snorts. "The great Tony Stark," he snarks, "Iron Man and genius of the century. Yes, I can see it."

Tony flips him off instead of verbally answering, too busy concentrating on the liquid ambrosia in this hands.

"What happens if you are called out in the middle of the night for a mission?"

"Shh," Tony snaps, "do you _want_ to jinx me? And if by some chance I'm actually sleeping when the call comes? I have a caffeine filter in the suit."

"A caffeine filter," he deadpans.

Tony nods. "Yup. Coffee to go."

Avatar sighs. "And you are one of the leading minds in the world. No wonder Midgard is as it is. Even their genius' are mad."

"Can't be a genius without the quirks," Tony tells him, unashamed. "Hey, does this mean I can ask you more about where you're from? Cause you know, we never really got to those lessons you offered. After this shit, I definitely want to learn. And if you are sticking around, there's no reason I can't try to get that collar off as well."

"I told you, it is not possible."

"Sugar pie, I'm Tony Stark. Sometimes I think of six impossible things before breakfast. That's a challenge for me, not a warning."

He sighs. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Tony smiles his most charming smile. "What could possibly go wrong?" he asks.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to ask that?"

"They tried," he shrugs, "it's never really stuck."

"I cannot imagine why."

Tony snorts at that. The cheek is strong with this one. "Well my lovely blueberry, I have work to do and _you_ have a decision to make."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"How you want this arrangement to work. Still haven't given me an answer and I don't one for a day at least. Give it some time."

"I am not a child, Avatar snarls, "do not treat me as such."

"I'm not," Tony says steadily, "but it's not a good idea to rush into these things either. They usually end badly. Trust me, I would know," he smiles self-deprecatingly. "Just think about it okay?" he walks out of the kitchen and heads back to his bedroom to change before going to the shop.

He spends the day lost in upgrades and calculations and formulas. It relaxes something inside of him that had been tense ever since Avatar had been freed. By the end, he has finished the new StarkPad upgrade and a new design for Mark IX. He considers it a productive day.

When he surfaces, he finds said man curled up on Tony's couch, StarkPad in hand. He is frowning at the screen, but looks up when Tony walks in. "It seems Midgardians obsession with sex has led them to be quite creative with it," he comments idly, "You even have communities based around it."

Tony leans over and sees he is reading up on the basics of BDSM. "What do you think?"

"While I admit some of it is rather fascinating, I cannot imagine how others find pleasure in some of these activities."

Tony shrugs. "Humans are weird. Any other thoughts?"

"There may be some things I would like to try in the future perhaps, but none of the more extreme options. I find pain play rather unappealing as well, for personal reasons. Bondage... would have to be carefully experimented with. Orgasm delay or denial," he shrugs elegantly, "I am aware drawing it out longer can increase pleasure. Although it would appear that I have a rather large praise kink," he informs Tony dryly.

Tony grins at that. "I am aware," he answers, "It was rather hard to miss. My good boy," he adds.

Avatar looks away, but not before Tony catches the signs of a faint blush. "Yes, well, that is hardly the worse thing I could be into," he says snidely.

"Nothing on this list is bad," he says, "Different people like different things, there's no shame in it. I have no problem telling you what a gorgeous blueberry you are – inside the bedroom or out." He wiggles his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion. "But does this mean you _want_ to try any of this or just that you're curious?"

"I imagine that it is a mixture of both, but I would not be opposed to experimentation. But I refuse to be a 'sub'," he scowls, "The name is both untrue and demeaning."

Tony jumps over the couch to land next to Avatar. "Not really. I've been in both roles and I can assure you it feels good either way. I've done less subbing for the simple fact that I have trust issues. That's one of the worse things when you are trusting your partner not to cross the line. Being a submissive takes a great deal of strength. You are willingly putting yourself in someone else's hands. I know popular culture calls subs weak, but truthfully they are the ones with the power in the relationship."

"For a man who claims to be an ass, you can be surprisingly insightful."

Tony shrugs carelessly. "Happens sometimes. But don't tell anyone. They might expect it all the time."

Avatar laughs. It's a nice laugh – deep and rich.

Tony smiles and kisses him because he can. "So, does this mean just sex or shall I sweep you off your feet with my charming personality as well as my dashing good looks?"

"I admit I have not been courted before. It has always been the other way around. Are you sure you are up to the job?"

"Oh cupcake, I was born ready," he assures.

"We shall see," Avatar smirks in return.

Game on.

As it turns out, Avatar is pretty amazing. He's smart and sarcastic and gorgeous – exactly Tony's type. He snarks with Tony and keeps up with his words. He teaches Tony magic and Tony teaches him physics and pop culture. They spend hours in the shop sciencing out and it is _glorious_. Bruce was the only other person he met that could keep up with him besides Stephen. But both men are in different fields than him, especially Stephen. Avatar is interested with the same things and knows what he is talking about. He never makes Tony feel stupid, but challenges him daily.

Tony could stare at him for hours when he gets started on magic. He is so passionate, so _alive_ when he talks about it. His eyes shine and he grins as if he has been handed a million dollars. Tony has to wonder for what feels like the thousandth time what idiots raised him. How could they not see how amazing he is? How brilliant. It is a wonder to behold every time.

Tony finds himself laughing and smiling more and more often these days. He is falling and falling _hard._ Thank fuck this is a 'courtship', as Avatar insists on calling it or he would be so screwed. He's screwed already. He hasn't let anyone in in years and suddenly he has a new person that has wormed his way into his heart. It's terrifying. What if he leaves? What if Tony messes up again? What if, what if, what if. It is enough to make a person go mad.

Or madder, in Tony's case.

And Avatar is so easy to talk to. He doesn't get confused when Tony jumps subjects, he can follow seemingly random changes in subject. But more than that, he never judges Tony if he reveals something personal. He never tells him he is being stupid. He may mock him and tell him he is being dramatic, but not stupid. Not demeaning. It's something new for sure.

He even finds himself revealing bits of his time in Afghanistan and isn't _that_ one of the most terrifying things to realize? That he can talk to Avatar about that. That he would even want to. That he would even _consider_ it. Terrifying.

Avatar let's personal information slip in return. Never anything detailed. Never any names of people or places. But slowly, the space of his life before emerges. It's... not exactly rainbows and puppies. There is also a growing suspicion in the back of his mind that he doesn't like to think about. Because if it's true, if he's right, what does that mean? So he doesn't think about it.

They share a bed regularly now, waking up with limbs tangled together. Both have nightmares, but it helps to have another person there when they wake. It means they aren't there anymore. They are not alone.

It's the happiest Tony has been for a long time and it scares the shit out of Tony.

He takes what he can because it never lasts.

He sighs, trying to push those thoughts away when he hears a whimper beside him. He turns and finds Avatar frowning in his sleep, clutching the sheets tightly beneath him. "No," he murmurs, "no, please. Please Father."

Well shit. This is going to be a bad one. Anything involving Avatar's family tends to wreck havoc on him when he wakes up. "Avatar, hey muffin, sweet cakes, honey pie. Come on, you aren't there anymore," he calls. He would touch him, but that is a bad idea. He tends to be violent when he first wakes from one. "Come on buttercup, come back to me," Tony continues until Avatar wakes.

He does with a start and a shout, throwing himself out of bed. He falls to the floor and backs up to the wall, huddling there. Tony can see him shivering as he goes over to him. "Hey blueberry, you back with me?"

"Don't come near me," Avatar warns.

"It's alright muffin, you're safe here." He stops before he reaches touching distance.

But Avatar shakes his head. "No. Don't touch me. I'll hurt you."

"I won't until you want me," Tony reassures.

Avatar whimpers. "I am cursed. You shouldn't _want_ to touch me."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" he shouts, "I am a monster. I will always be a monster. How can you stand me?"

"You're not a monster, you're my gorgeous blueberry muffin."

Avatar shakes his head violently. "No, I'm a monster. I am worthless. I should have died at birth. I should have died. Why did he take me? _Why didn't he let me die?_ "

The last question makes Tony's heart hurt. His poor blueberry. "I have never thought you a monster. I will never think of you as a monster. I will punch anyone in the face who dares tell you that."

He laughs bitterly. "How do you feel about taking on an entire Realm?"

"Bring it on cupcake. You know I love a challenge."

Avatar's laugh continues, but it starts sounding a bit wet. Tony closes the distance, hugging him close. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here and I have no plans on leaving. I've got you."

"You should not. You should be disgusted."

"I think you're disgusted enough for the both of us to be honest," Tony tells him dryly.

"I am. I am a freak. Who could love me?"

"I could," Tony blurts out before he can think about it. But fuck if he is going to let his beautiful boyfriend feel like shit about something Tony can reassure him about. Not the way he was expecting it to come out, but it happens.

Avatar looks up, eyes wide. "What?"

"I love you," he repeats.

"No," he denies, "you cannot. That's impossible."

"I assure you it is very possible. It's me."

He continues to shake his head.

"Shall I show you how possible it is?" Tony smirks, "Shall I show my gorgeous muffin just how beautiful he is? How much I love him? Show him how he is my good boy?"

Avatar shivers beneath him at the words.

"That's right, my good boy. My gorgeous boy. So smart, so clever. Always able to keep up with me. Always able to understand me. So lovely when he explains his magic. So passionate. So enthusiastic. Do you know how many times I want to ravish you right there and then as you talk? So fucking gorgeous I can't stand it."

The shivering increases as Tony talks. He gently strokes Avatar's face. "Look at my beautiful boy. So responsive for me. So lovely in your reactions. Do you know what you do to me? Come on beautiful, on the bed."

Tony helps Avatar lay on the bed, head resting on his pillows. He guides his hands to his backboard and urges him to grip them. "Leave them there. If you move them, I stop. Understand?" he asks.

Avatar nods.

"Good boy," Tony tells him before kissing him deeply.

Avatar arches up underneath him, seeking friction. Tony lets him for a few moments before pulling away. He slides Avatar's pants off of his long, long legs and grins. This is going to be fun. He indulges himself in another long kiss before he moves down to his neck. He finds one of Avatar's sensitive spots and sucks.

"Ah!" he groans as he arches again.

Tony kisses his way up to his ear. "I am going to lick every line on you. Every inch of your body. And then I am going to thoroughly prepare you until you are begging for it. Then I am going to slide into you and fuck you so deeply you won't even remember your own name. Do you like that?"

"Y-yesss," Avatar whimpers, "please," he adds, "please, I want-" a shudder works through his body.

"Remember, hands stay up there or I stop," he reminds as he gets to work, starting with that lovely neck. He picks a line right on that sensitive spot and works his way down, down, down. As always, Avatar's skin leaves a fresh taste in his mouth, as if he has just brushed his teeth. He never tastes salty, even when he sweats. It is always a refreshing mint flavor. Tony doesn't know why, but he doesn't mind it at all.

When he reaches the thigh, he pays special attention to it, knowing Avatar's thighs are another sensitive spot. He sucks briefly and Avatar cries out, shifting towards the touch. "Like that?" Tony chuckles.

"Yes, oh yes, please more. Ah!" he yelps as Tony continues on his way. When he has reached Avatar's foot, he begins the process all over again, starting with the next line.

Tony can't say how long he did this, but he is thoroughly enjoying himself. Avatar is squirming when he is finally done with the front, so aroused he is unable to keep still. He begs for more, making lovely noises as he does. Tony pets a nipple and he arches up, "Oh, ah, y-es, pl-please, please touch me, oh," he babbles as Tony continues to play with one, then the other, first with fingers then with mouth.

"Turn over," he tells him.

Avatar looks up at him blankly before moving. He tries to turn over, hand still tightly holding onto the frame. "It's okay, let go to turn. I won't stop," Tony reassures him and Avatar lets go and flips over, movements uncoordinated.

He groans as he lays down, finally having friction on his neglected cock. He ruts against the sheets. Tony strokes his back. "That's it lovely, show me how much you want it," he says, "how good it feels. You want it, don't you?"

"Yes, oh yes. I want- want it. Please, ah, please. I want-"

Tony straddles his hips, effectively stopping his movements. He lets out a high whine. Tony strokes his sides. "That's right. Such a good boy. You're doing so well for me. Letting me have my way with you. Showing me your gorgeous reactions. Let me hear you. I want to hear how my good boy likes it."

Avatar sobs and squirms and begs as Tony begins the process all over again. There is a constant tremble running through his body as Tony licks every inch of his back. When he moves down, freeing Avatar's thighs, he spreads them wide, and ruts again. "Please!" he sobs.

"Yes. You are being so good for me. Good boys can come. Come for me now."

With a cry, he does. He rides out his orgasm in the sheets, hips still moving. He pants for breath. Once he is still again, Tony starts where he left off. By time he is done, Avatar is hard again and withering beneath his tongue. He grabs his hips and lifts them up so Avatar's ass is in the air. Tony takes a moment to simply admire it because what an ass that is.

Then he runs a hand over it, feeling the curve and the firmness of it. Each curve fits in Tony's hand and he can't resist the urge to squeeze. Doesn't even try. He palms the cheeks and gently scratches the skin. Avatar jumps and moans, body sensitive from everything. What an ass indeed.

"Please," he begs.

Tony places a hand on each cheek and spreads them open. Avatar's entrance clenches when he does. He blows gently on it, watching as it clenches again at the sensation. And then he lowers his mouth and licks there too. He passes over it once, twice, three times before placing his mouth right on it and sucking. Avatar shudders, moaning brokenly. Tony grins before he runs his tongue over it and around it, feeling it twitch as he does.

Tracing the rim, he slides his tongue in circles as Avatar shakes in pleasure. Then he finally slides his tongue inside and Avatar gasps loudly, moving farther into the touch. Tony smirks as best as he can, continuing the circling motion from the inside. He moves in and out, licking and nibbling gently at the edges.

He pulls away and the entrance winks at him. He runs a finger over it, feeling it slip ever so slightly inside the stretched hole.

"Ah, more, pl-please, more, oh I need-" Avatar babbles.

"Does my good boy want to be filled. My tongue isn't nearly enough yet. My good boy needs more, doesn't he?"

"Please," he draws out the word.

Tony places his hands in their previous position and starts licking again. The mint taste is more concentrated here. Much stronger. It is as if Tony has swallowed a glob of toothpaste. He sucks the rim, getting a mouthful of mint as he does.

Placing his tongue back inside, he feels as the walls contract around him. Avatar is pushing himself backwards, wanting more of the sensation. When Tony pulls away, he sobs. "Shh," he rubs his back, "it's okay. You're doing so good for me. So good. Look at you taking everything I give you so well. You love this don't you? Love what I can do to you?"

"Yes, yes, please, oh please."

"What does my beautiful boy need?"

"Come, I need, I need to come. Please!" he begs.

Tony reaches over and grabs the lube from his bedside table. Pouring some on his fingers, he slides the first one in. Within a short moment, he finds what he is looking for. Avatar jumps. He slides his finger in and out, making sure to play with his prostate as he does. With his other hand, he reaches down and strokes Avatar's cock. He whines and bucks, trying to figure out which way to move to get more stimulation.

Tony adds another finger, keeping his thrusts in time with them. It doesn't take long before he is coming again. He squirms and sobs and shudders as he adds to the puddle of come beneath him. Some lands on Tony's hand and he licks it off. He groans as he does. "That's right lovely, that's what I want to see. Look how desperate you are for it. How you react. You've already come twice for me. Can you come again?" He continues to play with his prostate, feeling the walls contract. Feeling as he withers and squirms from the constant simulation. "Oh beautiful," he continues, "you taste so good for me. So minty fresh. So good, just for me," he praises filthily. He adds a third finger.

Avatar sobs. "Oh too much, more, more too much, please," he babbles as Tony continues to thoroughly stretch him. "Ah! Oh yes, too much, too good, yesssss."

Tony would know even without the commentary that Avatar was riding the wave of still good and too much. But still he begs for more, making no sign of wanting to stop. He pushes into Tony's hand even as he proclaims it's too much. "Fuck you're a gift," he says, "A wonderful, wonderful gift. I must have been extra good in a previous life to deserve you. Look how magnificent you are. Look how your hole stretches around my fingers as if it was made for it. Fuck, it just sucks them right in. Can't get enough, can you?"

"Please, more, oh please," Avatar begs.

Tony cannot take it anymore. He has to tightly grip the base of his cock so he doesn't come too soon. Avatar is even more beautiful like this, aroused and wanton. He thinks decidedly unsexy thoughts before lubing his own cock and slipping inside that still tight channel.

He hisses as the walls tighten around him, sucking him in farther. He doesn't stop until he is fully seated inside. He had planned to wait for Avatar to adjust, but he begins pushing against Tony right away. It puts some delicious pressure on his balls and Tony jerks. Avatar moans and pushes back more. Tony pulls back and slides right back in.

Just like last time, he is surrounded by a tight coolness. It takes some of the edge off, allowing him to slow down, not quite so desperate now. He begins a steady pace, making sure he strikes Avatar's prostate each time. He is no longer coherent enough to even beg, making desperate noises instead and squirming on Tony's cock.

He grips his hips tightly, controlling the pace. Slowly and deeply, just as he promised, he fucks Avatar. Skin hits skin with each thrust. It feels so good. So deliciously good. His grip tightens and Avatar tightens around him. There are going to be bruises when he is done.

Avatar is truly sobbing now, withering and contracting as Tony thrusts. His knuckles are white as he holds the headboard, head buried in Tony's pillows. He looks so desperate, so wanton that Tony lets out another moan. He picks up his pace, moving his hips faster now. He reaches down and pets his perineum before stroking his balls. He smooths his fingers over them, first one and then the other. Back and forth he moves, playing with them as Avatar cries and sobs. Finally he moves upward and grasps his cock. He holds it loosely, a teasing touch. Avatar lets out a particularly high pitched whimper as he does. He thrust back hard.

"Good boy," Tony starts to praise as he lightly caresses the cock in his hand. "What a good boy you are. A lovely boy. A wonderful boy. So tight on my cock, so enthusiastic for it. You can't get enough can you? You take it so well. My responsive, beautiful boy. You are a work of art like this. I should take a picture and frame it. It belongs in a museum."

He moves his free hand up to stroke his back. It is flushed purple now, muscles stretched out as Avatar moves with Tony. They flex and ripple as he moves. Tony runs fingernails along the skin, tracing the lines once again.

"More," he is able to choke out between sobs.

Tony tightens his hand ever so slightly. "Fuck beautiful, you're so pretty like this. Absolutely exquisite. You were made for this, weren't you? Made to take my cock so well? You just can't get enough of it."

Avatar shakes his head and whines as Tony speeds up once more. He tightens his hold on his cock, now truly stroking him. He times it to be in sync with his thrusts. It doesn't take long after that for him to come one last time. As Avatar comes, shouting his release, his walls contract around Tony to an exquisite degree, shaking with the force of his release. Tony comes with a groan, collapsing on top of him. Slowly he catches his breath and moves off of him, laying on his side. He coaxes Avatar to let go of his headboard and into Tony's side. He makes sure they are far enough away from the wet spot and begins massaging Avatar's hands.

Avatar is laying with his head on Tony's shoulder, breathing, but otherwise not making any type of movement. His eyes are shut and he looks sated. His hair is plastered to his forehead and there is still a flush to his skin. It's a good look on him. Tony has just enough energy to murmur soft praises at him as he continues the massage. It doesn't take long before they both fall asleep.

No nightmares wake them up this time.

* * *

Alice in Wonderland reference in this chapter. More kudos if you know what the hell I'm talking about. (I bastardized the quote about thinking of 6 impossible things before breakfast, when Tony is talking to Loki.)


	5. Chapter 5

As it turns out, as it always does, Tony was right. It doesn't last. After that particularly intense nightmare and the sex that followed, Tony had been working on Avatar's self image. Not necessarily an easy job, but one he is determined to take. No one should think of themselves as a monster. He thinks he is making progress too. Slow, snail pace progress, but still. It's something.

Which is when Thor, along with the rest of his super secret boy band, shows up unannounced in Tony's kitchen as they are eating breakfast.

"Man of Iron," Thor booms as he walks in, "I come to-" he freezes suddenly, eyes locked on Avatar. "Brother," he announces, "what are you doing here?" he sounds accusing.

Avatar – Loki – had frozen as soon as Thor had walked through the door. Now he stares at him with wide eyes, clearly scared before blanking his face, "Eating," he deadpans, sneaking a glance at Tony.

Tony just raises an eyebrow at him. Yup, he was right. Good for him. Damn is this going to make things so much more complicated. There was definitely a reason he was ignoring his suspicions and number one just pranced right in. The team is going to have a shit fit.

"What the fuck Stark?" Barton is the first to react to this and is understandably upset, "The hell are you thinking? You're not mind controlled are you? And why the fuck is he a fucking smurf?"

Av- Loki, damn that's going to take some getting use to, gives an almost invisible flinch. But Tony sees it and he can bet that at least Romanoff did too.

Tony offers them a careless shrug. "To be fair, I didn't know it was Loki at the time. It was a complete coincidence running into each other like we did."

Barton scoffs. "Coincidence? Yeah right? That asshole found you on purpose."

Tony thinks back on just how he had found the Trickster and shakes his head. He wasn't aware of how his eyes darkened at the thought."No," he says firmly, "I can safely say this wasn't arranged."

"Brother, what schemes are you up to now?" Thor asks and Loki snarls not unlike a trapped wolf.

"I am _not_ your brother," he spits, "You forfeited that right long ago. You have no familial claim over me Odinson. You are dead to me."

Thor looks angry at this. "I know of the tricks you play. You have already thrown Eric's mind into chaos because of his association with me. Now you take my brother in arms as well?"

Tony snorts. "Popcorn anyone?" he asks.

"Stark," Romanoff growls.

"Romanoff," he returns, "going to stab me again?"

"I should. I knew you were irresponsible, but this?"

Tony rolls his eyes at her. "Yes, please continue to assess my character. You did so well the last time. But wait," he pauses, "I'm not dying so you can't. Sorry for your luck."

"All the more reason to stab you," he tells him.

"Stark," Rogers barks and oh goody, more yelling, "what is going on?" He crosses his arms, looking upset and vaguely disappointed.

Tony barely resists the urge to throw something at him, just for the principle of the matter. Howard use to look at him the exact same way. As if he was never good enough. Never able to live up to the legend. "What's going on here? I was eating a nice peaceful breakfast when you lot barged in. Uninvited I might add," he gives them all the stink eye. Thank fuck Bruce isn't here. As much as he loves the other scientist, he would not be a help here. Or, he might, but the Other Guy certainly wouldn't.

"I believe Director Fury would be most interested in knowing about this," Romanoff says smoothly.

As if _that's_ a threat. "Fury can go suck a dick," he says. "You wanna play the name game Romanoff? Fine. I see your dread pirate and raise you the School Master."

She frowns at him.

He smirks. "Charles Xavier."

Barton snorts. "As if you know the most powerful mutant in the US," he says in derision.

Technically speaking, he knows both. "He's an old friend," he tells them, "Shall I call him up? Not right now of course. He's in class until three, barring any emergencies."

"I do not like this," Thor cuts in, "I do not know of whom you speak, but it does not matter. I demand to know what game you are playing now? What schemes have you?" he turns to Loki once again, "Be warned that I am onto you now, after all these years. I know your purpose."

"Oh? So you've finally grown a brain?" Loki asks sweetly, "But no," he shakes his head, "that is not possible. After all, if you had, you would know how idiotic you sound. How witless your demands are. You claim that you are finally 'onto me'," he quotes, "but you are no closer to knowing me than the day you accused me of cheating in our mock battle. You have simply shed one opinion of me for another. I do believe I hear Lady Sif's words echoing through you. Tell me, has she made her way into your bed yet?"

Thor growls and takes a step forward, but Tony clears his throat. "No destroying my kitchen Point Break," he says. "I happen to like it. And it would be such a shame to replace it, now that it is getting some use."

"Cut the games Stark," Rogers orders, "tell us what is going on because right now, it looks as if you are consorting with the enemy."

"Is that what they're calling it these days? It was fondue in your time, wasn't it?" he jabs. Probably not a smart move, but he's getting rather pissed. Having suspicions about your house guest's identity is one thing. Finding out is another. And he can't react to that at all because he has a room full of hostiles just waiting to attack.

Rogers flinches. "Don't bring Howard into this. Unless you want to discuss how disappointed he would be in you right now."

Tony throws his head back and laughs. He laughs and laughs and _laughs_. He laughs so hard tears come out of his eyes. He bends over, hugging his sides from the force of them. He has to look insane right now, but he doesn't care. Fuck Howard. Fuck Rogers too. "Welcome to my fucking life, _Captain,_ " he spits, "You think that's new? You think that can sway me? Try again Grandpa. I spent my entire fucking life never being good enough. Never being able to measure up. And the measuring stick? Your stuck up ass. I could never be as good, as great and wonderful and fucking rainbows and unicorns as the Great Captain America, saviour of us all.

"The only time I had ever heard him say he was proud of me was on an old video that I saw decades after he had died. You know what he called me? His greatest creation. As if I was some kind of robot or shit that he made from scratch himself. Let me tell you, my _Butler_ had more input in my 'creation'," he air quotes, "than fucking Howard ever did. He would of had to of been around for that after all. He spend most of the time looking for you when he wasn't working," he sneers.

"Oh," he adds, almost as if it was an after thought, "I wasn't bring Howard into this conversation," he smiles sweetly. "I was bringing Aunt Peggy into it. That's something completely different."

Rogers just stares at him as if he has never seen him before.

Barton whistles. "Low blow Stark," he comments.

Tony smiles sharply. "Well excuse me if I'm not feeling my most charitable right now. The last time someone I knew invaded my home like this, he pulled my heart out of my chest. Literally." And, alright, _that_ is a little dramatic, he can admit. This is nothing like Stane. For one thing, he trusted Stane. These people? Not so much.

A battle does not make a team.

He turns to Thor. "Loki is fine where he is. He's not up to anything and he isn't messing with my mind. For one thing, JARVIS would have nuked his ass if he had even tried. For another, he's been quite pleasant company to have around. Turns out we get along rather well. It's nice to have someone to talk to that can keep up with you."

"Oh, poor little genius," Barton mocks, "so misunderstood."

Tony rolls his eyes. "You'd be lost within five words if I tried to talk science to you Birdbrain, I don't think you have much room to mock me. Genius remember? That's not just a title, that's a reality. Don't mistake the quirks for the intelligence."

"Yes because we all know you hate showing off," Romanoff says innocently.

Tony just sighs. "Look, I know you think I'm an ass. The entire _world_ thinks I'm an ass. They wouldn't be wrong," he admits easily, "but have you ever thought that I get tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. I earned this title for a reason, but because I'm rich and arrogant, I must not deserve it. At least get creative when you insult me. If I had a penny for every time I got called an ass, egotistical, or selfish, I could double my fortune again."

"Yes," Loki adds, "Anthony is more of a Hermione Malfoy than anything."

"Aw, thanks muffin," he grins.

"I do not understand," Thor says.

"Neither do I," Rogers reassures him.

"Muffin?" Barton squeaks.

Tony nods. "Yes, my beautiful blueberry muffin."

Loki sighs. "Must you insist with that ridiculous name?"

"Of course cupcake. That's what you are."

"Oh my god," Barton flips, "you two are fucking each other."

"I hardly think that's here nor there," Tony says casually, "but what of it?"

"You dare lay with my shield brother?" Thor booms and wow. That was not the order Tony was expecting that. Touching and all, but he's known the guy for about a week. He'd rather thought it would be him daring to fuck his precious baby brother.

Thor advances and Tony stands up. Enough. He officially has had enough of this shit. He's done, over it, ta-put. He's wants this done and them _out of his house_. A flick of his wrist and his new portable gauntlet covers his hand. When Thor is in reaching distance, he pulls back and punches as hard as he can.

Thor goes back with a satisfying smack. Tony continues to advance himself, pissed beyond all belief at this point. " _You_ do _not_ get to talk to my _boyfriend_ like that. _You_ do not get to make him feel ashamed of being with me. _You_ do not get to make him feel _worthless_. You get to do nothing because he is _mine_ now. And I protect what is mine. You think he is up to something? You think he planned our meeting? Shall I tell you how we met?"

He walks slowly forward, steps even and voice calm. But Thor must be able to read something much more dangerous in his body language because he retreats from Tony. "I found him chained up and drugged out of his mind at a mutant auction warehouse. If I had not gotten him out, he would have been sold to the highest bidder and turned into a sex slave. They already had the shackles on him that ensured his enslavement.

"As is, I pretended to be interested and bought him. He _was_ my slave. It look a _month_ before we were able to remove them. So I would thank your Father or whoever you pray to, that I am a better man than most people take me for. If I had wanted, I could have fucked him raw. I could have turned him into my obedient little slave. I could have turned him into the perfect pet and there would have been _nothing_ he would have been able to do about it. He was completely under my control.

"Would you like to hear about how I had to rescue him? How I had to fuck him before they let us leave. How he called me Master and Sir because he had no other choice. How starved he was when he first arrived. How easily startled. How he had been on the streets weeks before they captured him. How no one would help him because he looked like a freak to them.

"Tell me Thor, do you know what we Midgardians do to freaks? We break them. We break anyone who doesn't fit in. Anyone who can't find protection from people like them. We laugh and we mock and we hit and we spit until we break their spirits. And then we continue until they have finally had enough and they either off themselves or they bring a gun to school and _make their tormentors pay._ It is a cruel world out there and he got dropped right into the middle of it.

"I can even guess what happened. Don't tell me, Daddy dearest pulled the same trick twice since it worked so well the first time. He collared Loki like an animal so his magic was trapped and dumped him on Earth. Just like the Golden Child. But where you had a nice little vacation – you were here what? Three days? Five at the most? – Loki didn't have that luxury. You were lucky and found people to help you. He was sent here without anything, not even his glamour. What good was that suppose to do? He's a walking target like this. How he is suppose to learn anything – because I assume that's the purpose of this – other than humans are dicks? How of any of this suppose to be fair?" Tony breathes deeply, ignoring the urge to punch Thor again.

"He deserves it," Barton mutters under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Tony heard him. And even more unfortunate for him, he is still pissed. He fires the gauntlet at him, taking into account the path h will jump to avoid it. It misses him, but not by much. And only because he wasn't trying to hit him.

Barton yelps. "What the fuck Stark?"

"No one deserves that Barton. I don't care who you are. I don't believe in torture and I don't believe in slavery. Call me funny like that." He sees Loki coming stalking over to him and turns. "Yes blue-" he can't finish because Loki captures his mouth with his own, pulling him into a deep, rough kiss. Tony kisses back just as hard.

When they pull away, Loki announces, "You are the most magnificent being I have ever met," and drapes himself over Tony's back in a possessive move. His arms are wrapped around his torso and hands rest on his hips. Tony assumes he is smirking.

"If that's the reaction I get, I'll have to do it more often."

"Please do," he purrs in answer.

He looks up to find the team watching them with varying degrees of disgust and curiosity. He shrugs, unashamed. "What? I'm hardly _not_ going to kiss him when it's a kiss like that. The only shame I have is that we can't go any farther right now. Unless any of you happen to have any voyeuristic tendencies you would like to share with the class?" he leers.

That brings Rogers out of his silent shock. "Not everything is a joke Stark."

"I don't think everything is a joke. Honestly, very little is a joke. But when the options are laugh or cry, why would I ruin my perfect complexion? Red eyes, blotched face, stuffed nose? Not really my style." Besides, laughing throws more people off. He should know, he's done it enough times. "But you know what _really_ isn't a joke?" he asks. "This collar. I want it off," he demands, turning to Thor.

"The All-Father has decreed that it shall stay on him until he has learned him lesson," the god protests.

"Uh huh, is this like your hammer? Only those worthy can hold it? Because frankly, I can bull shit on that one."

"It is true," Thor tells him, "during my time on Midgard, I was not able to wield her until I was willing to face The Destroyer without her."

"Oh no, I believe that part. I'm sure All-Daddy made sure to reset it for you. But before that? Why did it still work when you were being stupid before? Shouldn't it have stopped working when you pulled that stunt that got you banished in the first place? Mind you, I don't know what you did, but it only follows logic. So that shit about cupcakes collar? Bull shit."

Tor frowns. "I realize you do not understand the ways of magic-"

"Not entirely, but I have been learning thank you very much. And this has nothing to do with magic and everything to do with shitty parenting. That? I know _all_ about that. Try the other."

"Both our Father and Heimdall are watching to judge his worthiness. It cannot be removed without it."

"Only _your_ Father," Loki mutters angrily.

Tony snorts. "Right. Sure. Well since that's has to be such a _good_ system. Totally impartial right?"

"Be careful of what you imply," Thor warns.

Tony, of course, ignores him. "I mean, we've already heard about what a great job he is doing. Real A+ for parenting. And I'm sure this other so called watcher is unbiased as well right? After all, it's not as if all of Assgard hates your brother or anything. No, they totally respect him for his magic and his clever ways. They never mocked him mercilessly or tormented him daily. They never hated what did not fit in. This is the Golden City, with Golden People and the Golden King. They wouldn't do that. Just like they wouldn't be racist either." His tone is dripping with sarcasm. Any more and the floor would be soaked. He gives Thor a pointed look.

"I do not know what lies Loki has told you-"

"He didn't. He never even mentioned names. He didn't want me to know who he was."

"And that wasn't a lie?" Barton challenges, "when he told you his fake name?"

"He never gave me one. I dubbed him Avatar and went from there."

Barton pulls a funny face. Obviously _someone_ has seen the movie. He opens his mouth to protest more, but Thor beats him to it.

"I see you are much wiser than you lead your country men to believe Man of Iron. For though I had doubts about some things, I have never had to courage or the wits to realize why. I shall talk with Father and make him see that perhaps there is wisdom from the mouth of babes."

"I'd talk to the Queen as well," Tony adds.

Thor gives him a startled look.

Tony shrugs in reply. "She was the only one he ever sounded fond of," he answers the unspoken question.

"I will take your words into consideration," Thor tells him gravely before leaving the room.

Tony turns to the others. "Alright, out," he commands.

"But-" Rogers begins to protest.

"No. I don't care what else you have to say. I don't care why you came here in the first place. My Tower, my rules. Out!" he shouts at them. "Or do I have to have JARVIS kick you out," he threatens when they don't move.

They glare. But leave. Finally. He leans against the back of the couch and sighs, rubbing his face. "Well that was fun," he says sarcastically, "let's not do it again, shall we?"

No answer. When Tony looks up, it is to find Loki glaring at him. "Yes muffin?" he asks, tone dry.

"How dare you," he hisses, "How dare you announce my weakness to them? You had no right to reveal to them what you did."

And here comes the hissy fit. Tony had been more than half expecting it, so he isn't surprised. "Well excuse me for getting them to back off. They weren't going to stop without the truth and you know it. They would have kept pushing and pushing and never shutting up. I did what I had to do."

"You did not need to make me look weak in front of those mortals. In front of Thor! You revealed my weakness to the enemy."

"Yes I did. I did it to drive a point home. You think they would have ever seen you as anything other than an enemy if I hadn't?"

"So now instead, they see a pathetic creature, worthy only of pity?"

Tony snorts. "Pity is the last thing on their mind, believe me. Did you see those glares? They may have gotten the truth, but that doesn't mean they like you all of a sudden."

"I will not be made a mockery of," he snarls.

"You aren't. You won't be. You are still a prickly asshole with a clever mind. We value different things on Earth. It isn't all head on battles and honor. Sneakiness, clever schemes are just as accepted a brute force. You're still going to be classified as dangerous, believe me. You pissed of a lot of people with that alien stunt you pulled."

"And now they know my shame."

"No, they know you can survive. You're stronger than you look. Take it, you look strong to begin with – the wiry kind of strength, you know."

"Is that why all know of your time in Afghanistan?"

"I'm sorry that I had to say it. I got angry and went with the first solution I thought of, which was shock the hell out of them. Yeah, shitty move but it worked. Thor is off talking to All-Daddy and the team left. Speaking of, how do you feel about California?"

Loki snorts bitterly. "Thor can talk to the All-Father all he wants. I doubt it will do any good. I have never been able to live up to his expectations. All I was ever seen as was a sly, lying little boy. Even when it was not my fault, I was blamed. I do not imagine this time will be any different." He raises an eyebrow, "You do not seem surprised by this revelation."

"And you kissed me after I yelled at Thor."

"I was hardly going to show weakness between us in front of _them_ ," he spits the word.

"Neither was I," Tony tells him. "Besides, I've had my suspicions. It's going to take a little to actually sink in, but," he shrugs, "I'm not going to have an identity crisis over it or anything. But seriously, California, thoughts?"

"My thought is my are you inquiring?"

"Because now that the team knows, they aren't going to leave it be. I can stop them from entering the Tower, sure, but I'd rather move _and_ lock them out. I have a house in Malibu."

Loki nods. "I do believe it will be prudent."

"Alright, let's get packing then."

By the next day, they are at Tony's house in Malibu. Nothing changes between the two of them. They still snark and science and fuck whenever they want. It's good. Tony is still waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it's good.

And then Thor returns a week later. They know right away because it is not a quiet landing. There's a bright light and then a crash. Tony goes out to meet him, eyeing the crop circle now burnt in the middle of his lawn and nods. "Nice," he comments, "subtle." He wonders if this was where Doug Bower and David Chorley got their inspiration.

Standing next to Thor is an old white haired man with a golden spear and a golden eye patch. Three guesses who this is. He walks over to them. "So I take it you have good news?" he asks.

Odin looks him over. "So you are the Man of Iron my son has been telling me about."

Tony gives him a charming smile. "That's me. The one and only."

The King nods. "I see you much have much strength to impress him as you did. Especially for one so... short."

Tony bristles, but doesn't show it. Instead, he kicks the charm up a notch on his smile and says, "And you must be very wise... for only being able to see things with one eye."

Thor looks slightly horrified but Odin laughs. "And much spirit as well. Where is my other son?"

"I thought you only had one son? Or only one son that counted. And Loki is inside," he answers coolly.

Odin sighs sadly. "He's has always perceived himself to be lesser in my eyes."

Tony snorts. "I know a bit about that. And a word to the wise? That perception always comes from somewhere. This way." He leads them inside. "JARVIS, let blueberry know we have guests."

"Blueberry?" Odin frowns.

"He's my beautiful blueberry muffin," Tony says proudly, "No matter how ridiculous it sounds."

"You are not bothered by his appearance then?"

His gives Odin a hard, cold look. "No," is all he says, but it's enough.

Odin nods in concession. "I am glad my son has found someone worthy of him."

"And I'm glad he's away from you and the ass Realm that gave him so many issues to begin with," he replies.

"Well this _is_ a surprise. Thor. All-Father," Loki greets, "here to humiliate me father?" he asks casually.

"I am here to free you," Odin answers, "I can see you have learned much from this experience."

Tony has to bite his tongue to keep from saying what he thinks about _that_. Learned something indeed. How about what dicks people are, no matter what world they are from? That sounds like a good one. Or, never trust Fathers. That's another one. There's even magic can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Somehow, these aren't the lessons Tony thinks Odin is talking about.

But he keeps quiet because he wants that fucking collar _off_.

Odin presses his thumb into the center of the collar and it opens, falling to the floor. Loki gasps, clutching his stomach. A green glow surrounds him and he turns back into the gorgeous, green eyed trickster they all knew and loved.

The king nods when the transformation is complete. "I believe I will leave this with you," he gestures to the collar, "I am sure you would feel more secure. Now come Thor, we have much to do while you are not occupied with this planet." He turns and walks away, Thor following.

Tony wants to make a comment about 'leaving so soon?' but he doesn't. He wants him _gone_ from his house and _gone_ from his planet. Neither Tony nor Loki gander a second glance as he calls, "Heimdall," and is beamed up in the same subtle fashion that he came.

"Thank fuck," Tony says. He would have said more, but then Loki is on him. He is kissing the man deeply, desperately, as if he needs it to survive. As if he needs it more than air. He kisses Tony and clings to Tony with his hands, with his body, crowding him, trying to melt into him.

Tony pulls him close, grinding their hips together harshly.

Loki moans. "I need you Anthony. I need you in me now. I need you to fuck me until I can't move. Until I can't _breathe_ ," he practically begs.

Tony groans and backs them up to the window. There, he pins the god with his body, returning the filthy, filthy kiss with one of his own. He moves down to Loki's neck and bites down hard. The god shudders at that, thrusting his hips in approval.

"Good boy," Tony praises, "show me how desperate you are for it, how you're practically gagging for it. Let me see it."

Loki continues to rut against the genius, moaning.

Too impatient to undress fully, he rips Loki's jeans down to his thighs and slides a finger in, fucking him with it. Loki hisses in approval. "Yes, fuck me," he begs, "More."

Tony adds another finger, stretching and playing with the Trickster's prostate. He lifts Loki's shirt up enough to lick and bite his nipples. "Ah!" Loki cries out at a particularly hard bite that was timed perfectly with a long rub to his prostate. "Yes, more, now," he demands. "Give it to me now."

"What a greedy boy," Tony says as he continued to finger fuck him. "You just can't wait for it, can you? You want it all right now. My beautiful boy is too impatient to wait." Finding the prostate again, he begins to massage it.

"Oh, ah... y-yes, I need – need it... Need you. Please," he chokes out in between pants and gasps.

Tony unbuttons his jeans and takes his cock out. It is hard and dripping with precome. But instead of giving in to Loki's begging, he rubs it up and down Loki's cleft. When it passes his entrance, it catches, but Tony keeps moving.

Loki sobs with need. "Anthony," he cries, "I need you." He thrusts his hips, trying to get Tony's cock inside of him. But Tony doesn't let him, just keeps moving. "Good boy," he praises, again "Is my good boy so desperate, he is going to take me dry?" But as he asks, there is a tingling around his cock. Looking down, he sees it is now covered in lube. "Good boy," he says, "so clever and useful. His magic is so wonderful for me."

Loki whines and bucks. Tony finally gives in, thrusting his cock inside in on long go. "Yesssss," Loki hisses, "yes, right, oh," he clenches around Tony as Tony sets a fast pace.

"Harder," Loki begs, "Fuck me raw."

Tony puts his full body weight behind his movements, going hard. He pants at the tightness surrounding him, feeling the heat for the first time. It is exquisite. Everything about Loki is exquisite. The god claws at Tony's shoulders as he moves. If he could, Tony is sure his legs would be wrapped around his waist. But his jeans are in the way, keeping him from spreading his thighs open. Forcing him to take what Tony is giving him, meeting him as he thrusts his hips.

Loki is shaking and Tony isn't doing much better. He is too close. Reaching down, he grabs Loki's and begins to stroke it in time with him thrusts. "Yes, yes, oh, yes," Loki chants and comes all over Tony's hand. His channel tightens as he does and Tony comes with a cry.

Both men lean against the window, breathing hard. "How was that?" Tony asks, smirking.

Loki smirks in return. "Adequate, but I do not feel the burn I desire. But that can be fixed."

"Oh? And how is that?" Tony gets a good feeling about this. There is another prickling sensation around Tony's cock. He gasps in sudden arousal. Shuddering, he realizes he is hard again. Oh yes, a very good feeling indeed. "Good boy," he smirks wickedly.

Loki shivers and smirks in return.

So apparently there are some good points to magic after all.

* * *

Doug Bower and David Chorley were the two men who claimed to start the crop circle hoax.

Thank fuck this is finally done. Not sure how I feel about this fic after all this.


End file.
